Un dia mas
by nthelittlewolf
Summary: como van cambiando los sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

Era el final de un día más, solo esperaba volver a su pequeño departamento donde él la esperaba seguro con una deliciosa cena. Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que había regresado de Nueva York con el corazón destrozado pero sólo el pensar que Albert estaba ahí, solo para ella la reconfortaba. Caminaba por la obscura calle y la figura de aquel hombre esperándola en la misma farola con una sonrisa aliviaba su alma.

– Me empezabas a preocupar pequeña. – Su intranquilidad era una mezcla de la sombras de la calle y de un posible encuentro con Terry, en su mente esa escena lo turbaba más de lo que deseaba admitir.

– Había algo más de trabajo, lamento haberte preocupado. – hubiera continuado dando explicaciones si no fuera por el expresión protectora de Albert de pasar su brazo por sus hombros y encaminarla a casa. Se acerco mas a él y en un gesto inconsciente poso su mano derecha en su costado permitiendo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

A los pocos minutos abrieron la puerta y solo pudo percibir el olor de una sopa de verduras y un poco de pollo ya que sus sueldos no alcanzaban para mas. La cena paso sin complicaciones ambos compartieron el resumen de su día entre rizas y comentarios, se permitieron el lujo de hablar hasta muy tarde ya que al día siguiente era de descanso. Cada quien en su cama pensaba en el otro y se negaba a pensar sus sentimientos estuvieran cambiando.


	2. Chapter 2

Cada quien en su cama pensaba en el otro y se negaba a aceptar que sus sentimientos estuvieran cambiando. ¿Qué se podían ofrecer? ¿Un pasado inexistente o un amor irrealizado? No comprendían si era amor lo nacía en sus corazones o el resultado de una convivencia diaria, la costumbre o juntar sus soledades. Con esos pensamientos terminaron le dieron la bienvenida a sus sueños. El día inicio como había terminado con una conversación amena y dudas sembradas. La jornada parecía aburrida pero el aseo se tornaba entretenido. Candy solo esperaba terminar ya que Albert le había prometido salir por la tarde.

En la tarde se encaminaron hacia el centro de negocios pasaros enfrente de parque Humbolt y se encaminaron hacia el parque Lincoln ya que por la tarde la vista de mar era hermosa. El sonido a lo lejos de la marea, la risa y los ojos verdes de Candy podían hacer olvidar cualquier deseo de recordar su pasado. El deseo de volver de enredar sus dedos en su pelo como aquella vez que la recostó después de lo de Terry. No podía creer el deseo de ser mas que su amigo. Mientras Candy pensaba que tan difícil seria que no la viera aun como una niña que había que cuidar.

– Esta hermosa la tarde, si pudieras recordar me contarías de tobos los lugares que visitaste. – El no contesto inmediatamente continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Recuerde o no la memoria solo se, que me gustaría recorrer alguna día esos lugares contigo. Ella no contesto, no podía solo respondió con una leve movimiento afirmativo y continuaron su camino. De regreso en el tranvía ella aparentaba estar dormida pero en verdad solo disfrutaba estar la cercanía de él, mientras Albert se perdia en el olor de sus cabellos deseando algún dia poder besarla.


	3. Chapter 3

No lo podía entender, la habían corrido del trabajo sin darle alguna explicación acusándola de disoluta. Tener algo mas que una amistad con Albert no podía creer que alguien lo pensara por un momento pero se permitió fantasear con ello. ¿Qué sucedería ahora?, ¿Qué sentiría besarlo? Comenzó a sentirse culpable era tan feliz cuando se encontraba en sus brazos y recordó como Albert la levanto en brazos y la recostó en su cama, como la acariciaba que calidas eran sus manos y como se perdían en sus cabellos y decidió no decirle nada hasta que encontrara otro trabajo no quería preocuparlo.

Mientras tanto en el parque cercano Albert se preguntaba cómo decirle a Candy que había recuperado la memoria, se dio cuenta que si vida era mas fácil siendo un vagabundo sin pasado. Camino hasta el centro financiero en buscando los edificios de sus empresas, al encontrarlos dudo en entrar dio media vuelta y camino hasta un comercio compro papel y lápiz, escribió una carta a George donde le contaba que se encontraba bien que había estado enfermo, que alguien muy importante lo había cuidado, que no se preocupara y que pronto tendría noticias de él, esperando que nadie lo reconociera se la dejo a la señorita de la administración saliendo apresuradamente. Durante todo el tiempo solo Candy estaba en su mente, ¿Cómo decirle? Cómo dejarla y mas aun que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado por completo. Desde que era adolescente solo sus ojos y su sonrisa lo acompañaron eran iguales a los de su hermana por eso no la había olvidado y siendo un joven, huyendo de su familia por orden de su tía, sus compañía aunque solo habían sido algunos días. Los momentos que habían compartido en el zoológico y los celos que sentía cuando le hablaba de Terry. Necesitaba estar solo perdido en esos pensamientos no se percato de lo cerca que paso de George.

En el vestíbulo de las empresas George casi se desmaya al leer la misiva, una mezcla de alegría, esperanza y euforia lo embargo sin importarle las juntas que tenia para esa día se dirigió hacia la mansión no podía esperar darle la noticia a la Señora Elroy que estaba casi acabada de tristeza primero por la desaparición de William y la muerte tan reciente de su sobrino. Sin embargo se imagino lo que diría Albert por el hecho de que Candy vivía con un hombre desde hace casi un año por un momento le dio la razón a la señora Elroy sobre esa "niña" pero no hablaría de eso con ella tenían mucho que arreglar, sabía que él se encontraba en Chicago, la carta no tenia sellos postales además las señas que le dieron del joven que entrego la carta eran las misma que las de William. Decisión que iba a contratar investigadores para que lo encontraran.

Dos personas, una en el tranvía y otra recostada en el césped de un parque, pensaban que se sentirá estar en los brazos del otro. Al llegar la tarde cada quien llego como si nada solo disfrutaron la plática diaria. Los silencios y las miradas entre ellos decía mas pero no se atrevían a decir nada.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Continuaba sin trabajo, salía desde temprano pero en ningún hospital la aceptaban llego a pensar que la tía abuela tenía algo que ver, se dio cuenta que el apellido Andrew pesaba y para ella desde el principio fue una maldición. En otro momento hubiera vuelto al "Hogar de Ponny" pero ahora tenía una responsabilidad además no deseaba estar alejado de él y eso lo daba fuerzas, se sentía valiente. Sin darse cuenta dos hombres aproximaron a saludarla ella brinco sobresaltada.

– Dr. Martin, Albert pero… ¡que hacen aquí!

– Es lo mismo que te íbamos a preguntar que no deberías estar trabajando a menos que… ¿te hayan despido? – al no contestar lo dieron por hecho.

Pasada una hora desde que se encontraron, Albert se despidió debía volver a sus tareas si no, iban a haber dos sin trabajo. Al ver como se alejaba pedía a Dios que nunca desapareciera. Mientras tanto él se sentía orgulloso por primera vez desde su encuentro era responsable de Candy y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz, por ahora podía darle lo mínimo pero más adelante le daría todo lo que merecía…

Candy y el Dr. Martin caminaron casi en silencio hasta llegar a su desvencijada "Clínica Feliz", sin preguntar ella comenzó a limpiar cuando el Doctor la cuestiono solo contesto que no tenía nada que hacer y así se sentía útil, fue la manera que comenzó a trabajar para él.

Mientras tanto en el trabajo del restorán Albert termina de lavar los trastos, recordado que ya había pasado más de 2 semanas que le mando la carta a George esperando que eso lo mantuviera calmado. Tal vez fue muy arriesgado dejar el mismo la carta, eso no lo deja dormir, la próxima la mandaría por correo del extremo opuesto de la ciudad. ¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas? Antes lo ocultaban de su familia sin importar sus sentimientos y ahora él se escondía, despreciando que tan preocupados podían estar por él.

Al salir camino a su departamento, un auto negro lo seguía, se estaciono y de el salió un hombre joven que siguió sus pasos discretamente anotando en donde vivía. Desde ese día se encargo de hacer indagaciones.

La rutina diaria continuo, Albert y Candy salían antes de las ocho al trabajo mientras George observaba escondido en la esquina. Las indagaciones eran verdad, Albert había estado cerca de él, si no hubiera sido por la obstinación de la tía abuela. Se arrepintió de haber juzgado con tanta severidad a Candy de haberle dado la razón a la Señora Elroy y comenzar la anulación de la adopción para que la fortuna no quedara en manos de un "vagabundo". No tuvo valor de presentarse en ese momento a ellos debía pensar, tenía un grave problema entre manos.

Las investigaciones eran encontradas algunas personas decían que eran hermanos, pero aquellos que los habían visto en el parque Lincon, juraban que eran pareja, viniendo de ellos dos cualquier cosa se esperaba. Si solo eran amigos estaba en un grave problema con Albert por haber anulado la adopción, si no, la Señora Elroy moriría al saber que había anulado el único impedimento para estuvieran juntos. Con dolor de cabeza se retiro para pensar una alternativa. En un momento pensó en dejar las cosas así, se arrepintió de haberle informado sobre el contacto que tuvo con William.


	5. Chapter 5

El encuentro con George fue más abrupto de lo que esperaba, una mañana al salir hacia el trabajo lo encontró esperándolo en una esquina recargado en su auto, por un momento se quedo sin aliento y solo le quedo asentir, sin decir una palabra subió al vehículo, pidió que lo llevaran primero al restaurante para avisar que ese día no iba trabajar y que posiblemente no volvería, no sin antes jurarle a George que no iba a escapar.

Tomando un café le conto como había sido su vida el último año, George notaba como su mirada cambiaba cuando se referiría a Candy y recordó que tenia la misma expresión cuando se encontraba en el zoológico y comprendió que algo había cambiado entre ellos desde ese momento y se pregunto si ese era el motivo por el cual había huido hacia África. Cuando fue el momento de hablar de George le conto como su tía se encontraba casi enferma de dolor por la pérdida de sus dos sobrinos en tan poco tiempo y que en ambos casos no había más que tumbas vacías, omitió el enojo que le causo saber de la desfachatez de Candy por vivir con un hombre en pecado así como la anulación de su adopción. Después pasaron a temas de trabajo.

– ¿Cuándo regresas?

– No lo sé, dame un poco más de tiempo, no puedo desaparecer así aun no es momento para que sepa quien soy y no la puedo dejar sola. – Fue el momento preciso en el que George pregunto que había en verdad entre ellos le conto sobre la investigación que había mando a hacer y de cómo sus informes tenían información encontrada.

Contesto con un seco. – Aun no lo se…

– ¿No crees que deberías dejar de lavar trastes? Alguien podría reconocerte. – Trato de cambiar el tema.

– Si nadie me reconoció entrando por la puerta principal de "mis oficinas" no creo que ocurra eso.

– Eso fue muy osado muchacho pero normal viniendo de ti. En ningún momento pensaste que podía verte

– Tal vez quería que me encontraras como siempre lo has hecho, o menor dicho como lo hiciste. –Ambos rieron en un cálido abrazo. Al final del día George le dio un sobre con dinero haciendo broma sobre su maltrecho atuendo. –Necesito que firmes unos papeles para calmar un poco a los inversionistas la palabra de la Sr. Elroy ya no es suficiente además tengo que pensar como explicarle que aun no vuelvas conmigo.

– Solo contéstale la verdad "Que aun no quiero".

– ¿Cómo si fueran fácil?

De esa modo se quedaron de ver al siguiente dio en el mismo café, no sin antes prometerme o mas bien jurarle que iba dejar ese trabajo, solo pensaba en que le iba a decir a Candy, apenas acabada de recuperar la memoria y ya había mentiras entre ellos eso le dolía de sobre manera.

Cuando Candy llego la recibió una cena riquísima y un Albert mas callado de lo normal, cuando le pregunto que pasaba solo pudo decirle que nada, que estaba cansado y acaricio su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. No podía creer que bien se sentía. Sin pensar le ofreció la mano para bailar aun que sin música por un largo rato solo ellos dos existieron.

Otra vez como muchas noches cada quien pensaba en el otro pensando. Albert se preguntaba como se había podido contener para no besarla, su cuerpo entre sus brazos lo estaba enloqueciendo. Candy se dio cuenta que solo Albert estaba en mente y cada día pensaba y le dolía menos Terry. Antes de dormir por su mente paso un atrevido pensamiento se imagino dormida en la misma cama con él.


	6. Chapter 6

Ese fin de semana fueron a celebrar la adquisición de un viejo auto que Albert compro con su nuevo "trabajo" en el zoológico de la ciudad, por primera vez fueron a un verdadero bosque desde que vivían juntos, la alegría de Candy duro casi toda la semana hasta que recibió una carta de Terry que la citaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llego, un auto sospechoso la esperaba, al principio dudo pero eran más grande el deseo de ver a Terry que la prudencia.

El trayecto fue aproximadamente de una hora llegaron a una casona abandona, toco la puerta y no recibió contestación. A sus espaldas el auto partió y decidió entrar. El olor a humedad y polvo llenaba el ambiente comenzó a llamar a Terry al final del pasillo vio una tenue luz, al acercarse alguien la tomo por la cintura su corazón dio un vuelco y recordó el momento que se dijeron adiós en el hospital pero hubo algo que la puso en alerta, la loción era muy conocida… la recordó era la Neal.

Trato de zafarse la voz de Neal cerca de su oído le dio terror, se dio cuenta que era una tonta. No podía creer que había caído tan fácil en una trampa. Pensó en Albert deseo que estuviera ahí, pero no vendría… lloro pero la pared y el cuerpo de Neal no le permitía moverse, la tocaba y le besaba el cuello entre sollozos le pedía que paraba pero al parecer eso lo excitaba mas. No supo de donde saco fuerzas se logro zafar y lo golpeo, tristemente se dio cuenta que ya no era ese muchachito con el que se peleaba cuando eran niños la abofeteo y cayó al piso. Neal al verla así paro por un momento le dio lastima, se acerco a ella y le dijo que la amaba.

Se levanto del piso y aun dándole la espalda sintió como él se acercaba acomodaba sus cabellos y le olía el cuello. Lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo salió corriendo escuchando como le gritaba. No supo cuanto tiempo corrió, se sintió tranquila al no escucharlo. No sabia que hora era, al encontrar la carretera se sentó en la orilla para llorar, se odiaba por ser tan tonta como había caído en un atrampa. Terry tenía una vida hecha lo había leído en los periódicos y ella comenzaba una nueva vida al lado de Albert nunca había estado tan segura de ello. Solo le quedaba llegar a su lado, pensó en pedirle perdón pensaba como se encontraba él preocupado por su tardanza, únicamente le quedaba caminar hacia la ciudad.

El frio le calaba el alma, el remordimiento no permitía que dejara de llorar pero continuaba. Los faros de un auto la cegaron rogando que no fuera Neal se quedo quieta, esa voz la que esperaba oír le quito todos sus miedos se sorprendió al ver que era Albert.

Apenas lo vio corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar le conto lo que había pasado. Una cascada de sentimientos lo invadieron deseo acabar con Neal y lo haría apenas retomara el conducción de la familia, tranquilidad por que ella se encontraba bien pero tristeza aun lo seguía amando.

– Al ver que no llegabas me preocupe por ti pregunte y un tendero me comento que te vio subir a un auto que se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad así que vine a buscarte.

Al escuchar eso se acerco mas él para sentires protegida. Estacionaron el auto a un lado de la carretera, prendieron una fogata durante un largo tiempo no dijeron nada. Albert se levanto y le dio una caja, al abrirla vio un hermoso vestido se sintió tan culpable se levanto de un brinco diciendo que se lo iba a poner en ese momento, así que Albert se levanto dándole la espalda se la imaginaba desnudándose tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, no podía creer como su cuerpo reaccionaba a su imaginación no se sentía culpable si no triste. No le importaba que lo siguiera amando, él estaría siempre a su lado en ese momento lo decidió.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Ante los ojos de Albert Candy era hermosa por un momento le dio la razón a Neal pero jamás la tomaría a la fuerza quería su amor pero nunca a la fuerza. Abrazados bajo una manta y enfrente de una fogata él contenía del deseo de tomarla, de decirle quien era y que podía darle todo en especial un pasado. Candy no se encontraba dormida disfrutaba del calor de Albert.

– Perdóname… por preocuparte, solo quería hablar con él, decirle que continuara su vida a lado de Susana, que yo continuaba con la mía. – Esa declaración lo dejo sin aliento y la llama de la esperanza lleno su corazón. La atrajo más hacia él acariciando sus cabellos. No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero la frio, que precede al amanecer, los envolvió. No podía dormir, tenerla en sus brazos era más que un sueño, tan cerca de su rostro. La respiración acompasada de Candy le confirmo que estaba profundamente dormida así que cometió una locura, rozo sus labios con los suyos mientras ella susurraba su nombre y él sonreía ante esto. Para Candy no fue más que un añorado sueño, pero sueño al fin.

Nunca más se hablo del asunto los días pasaban y los encuentros con George cada vez eran continuos, hasta le mando una carta a su tía para calmarla un poco y hacer la vida de su amigo más llevadera. Despidiéndose de todos los lugares sabiendo que pronto tenia de que dejarlos entro a un bar para hacer tiempo y pensar con vaso de whisky como arreglar el lio en que se encontraba. A sus espaldas un joven exigió al cantinero una botella mas, lo ignoro al fin de cuentas era un ebrio mas, pero cuando comenzó a recitar Hamlet se quedo frio, su mas grande temor estaba a sus espaldas… era Terry. Tardo algunos minutos pensando cual sería su acción, pero fuera lo que fuera él era su amigo así que se acerco a él, trato de hablarle pero al ponerse impertinente no dudo en golpearlo. En verdad no supo porque lo hizo, por haber hecho llorar tanto a Candy, por celos o tan solo por hacerlo entrar en razón.

Ya más sobrio y avergonzado platicaba con Albert como sentía que su vida era una tortura no amaba a Susana y al paso de las semanas llego a odiarla y a odiarse no se veía atado a ella toda su vida aunque su honor le decía lo contrario por fin la pregunta que más temía.

– ¿Cómo esta ella?

– Tranquila al parecer ya lo ha superado. – Todos sus temores, sus odios y dudas lo embargaron pensando en que pasaría si quería verla. La aventura de días atrás lo hacía dudar en las palabras que le había dicho sobre continuar su vida.

– Quiero verla ¿Dónde se encuentra? – Lo llevo hasta una colina donde se podía ver la pequeña clínica la risa de Candy llego hasta ellos. Le contó de cómo le habían corrido del hospital, de lo fuerte que había sido desde que terminaron pero que ella era fuerte y que siguiera su ejemplo debatiéndose entre lo correcto y no completo. – Es mejor que continúes tu vida y dejes que ella lo haga, tu tienes una responsabilidad de la que no puedes escapar, los dos quedaron en eso cuando se despidieron en Nueva York. – No podía creer que lo había hecho pero no dejaría que ella llorara por él.

Terry sabia que tenía la razón y prefirió haber muerto en ese accidente, no muy convencido en continuar con su vida tomo el primer tren que salió de la estación. No le importo hacia donde fuera solo lejos, de su vida, de Susana y de Candy.

El remordimiento calaba a Albert camino sin rumbo por un rato por el parque pensando en ir a buscar a Terry traérselo a ella, alejarse y presentarse como William A. Andrew, dejar de ser Albert, ¿Cómo la iba a volver a ver a la cara? Todo sus pensamientos se colapsaron al entrar al departamento y encontrar a Candy preparando la cena nunca había sido egoísta, si había partido a África fue para dejarle el camino libre a Terry y él no lo aprovecho pero aun asi sabia que no había hecho lo correcto.


	8. Chapter 8

Se acercaba el día en el que debía regresar. La tía abuela estaba ya muy molesta, aun no entendía el por qué si todavía faltaba meses para la presentación oficial ¿Qué le diría? Por un momento pensó en revelarle quien era en realidad antes de partir, George lo disuadió, convenciéndolo que sería mejor después.

Esa noche hablaron hasta muy tarde, discutieron sobre un futuro juntos y de cómo siempre compartirían los buenos y malos momentos. Al final de la cena volvieron a bailar, era la última vez que lo hiciera como Albert, la atrajo hacia él.

– Eres lo más importante para mí, nunca lo olvides – acerco mas su rostro hacia ella y le dio un ligero beso muy cerca de su boca, aunque deseaba más pero no por ahora mañana no estará con ella. Candy se quedo sin aliento sonrió tantas cosas pasaron por su mente el beso de Terry, las caricias de Neal pero solo deseaba que él lo hiciera.

Esa fue la noche en que la dejo, George lo espero en el auto, no salió hasta estar seguro que Candy dormía. Únicamente dejo una carta sobre la mesa y dinero para que no le faltara nada por un tiempo.

Mientras se alejaban sólo pensó como se sentirían ambos por la mañana.

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó mas feliz que otros días durante toda la noche pensó en decirle que lo amaba y ¿Qué encontró a cambio? Una carta donde le decía que había recordado la memoria, que no había tenido el valor para contarle la verdad. Un frio la recorrió por todo el cuerpo, no podía creer que la había abandonado igual que todos, arrodillada en el suelo suplico que fuera mentira. Aun no amanecía pero salió corriendo, lo llamo, le grito y nunca encontró respuesta. No entendía por qué la había dejado sólo lloro, le dolió más que cuando se alejo de Terry no podía comprender que ocurría. Tan solo la noche anterior habían prometido estar juntos.

Durante el siguiente mes había casi enloquecido. Camino por todo Chicago sin esperanza de encontrarlo repentinamente alguien la tomo por el brazo, al girar pensando que era Neal se sorprendió era George y sin pensarlo lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, él no supo qué hacer, acaricio sus cabellos pensando que esas lagrimas eran por Albert comprendió que el consejo que le había dado fue un error. Cada quien en su soledad sufrían.

Ya más tranquila no le conto que le sucedía regreso a departamento a dormir estaba tan cansada que durmió por más de doce horas cuando vio el reloj solo se dio vuelta y continuo en la cama no le importo el trabajo con el Doctor Martin.

Por la tarde en Leakwood George conto lo sucedido se sentía culpable y decidió que era pasara lo que pasara le contaría lo de la anulación, desde hace tiempo ya no eran familia y podían estar juntos.

– ¿Cómo van las investigaciones que te pedí? – esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

– Lo han encontrado, está en un teatro de mala muerte en Rockstown, no ha dejado la bebida y… además hay algo que te tengo que decir y es importante. – Albert solo miraba el fondo de la copa.

– Me lo dirás mañana, hoy quiero estar solo. – se levanto de su asiento, su mirada perdida en la obscuridad de la ventana pensaba que les había destruido la vida, no podía creer que Candy estuviera llorando por él, y Terry… no podía olvidarla tenía que arreglar lo que su egoísmo había provocado. Sin escuchar lo que su amigo ni su corazón decían decidió que debía dejar a Candy libre y echó a andar su plan.

Al regreso de un largo y pesado día de trabajo pensando en lo sola que estaba la casa desde que no estaba Albert. Las lágrimas brotaron al recordar que todo ahí adentro le recordaba a él. Supo que era el momento de regresar al hogar de Ponny. Casi tropieza con un paquete recargado en la puerta al abrirlo encontró un vestido y una carta donde Albert le pedía perdón que quería que fuera feliz. Al ver la dirección sin pensar en la lejanía ni la hora hizo las maletas y se dirigió hasta Rockstown.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Toda la noche viajo en tren decidida a no irse hasta que lo encontrara, por un momento pensó que a lo mejor tenía una novia o esposa ahí, no le importaría pelearía por él con quien fuera, casi la había besado, la abrazaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Antes de que la dejara Albert ya había pensado buscar a George para pedir la anulación de su adopción no le importaba que el abuelo William estuviera enfermo, ella quería estar con Albert y nunca la dejarían por el "honor de la familia". Al llegar el frio y la niebla de la mañana permitían ver que era un pueblo pequeño, eso la ayudaría con la única foto que tenia de él pregunto en el mercado, en los establecimientos. Al inicio de su búsqueda estaba enojada dispuesta a retarlo pero ahora solo se conformaba con verlo y que le diera una explicación.

Se sentó desconsolada en una fuente, desde ahí creyó escuchar la voz de Terry al acercarse se dio cuenta que estaba actuando borracho, en un sucio teatro ambulante en lugar de darle alegría se molesto con él continuaba siendo el inmaduro y egoísta muchacho de hace unos años, en vez de esperar a que terminara la función salió dandose cuenta que no encontraría a Albert ahí y que él había tratado de reunirla con su antiguo amor, no lo entendía creía que la amaba y en ese momento asumió que solo la quería como hermana. Abatida decidió regresar a Chicago, una voz conocida la saco de sus reflexiones era la madre de Terry. Sentadas en un café cerca de la estación de trenes hablaron.

– ¿En cuánto tiempo sale tu tren? ¿No te quedaras por más tiempo?

– No, tengo que presentarme a trabajar mañana y solo me queda una hora. Sabe donde esta Terry ¿verdad?

– Lo se, hace mas de tres meses y comprendo que tú eras la única que puede ayudarlo. – En otro momento ella no lo hubiera dudo era la última esperanza para Eleonor ya que no quería ni hablarle.

– Estoy en esta ciudad, no por Terry. – Giro su rostro hacia la ventana con la esperanza de verlo y dar por terminada este absurdo encuentro. –Busco a… otra persona pero ya sé que no lo encontrare aquí. Terry tiene que madurar y yo no puedo ayudarlo, hace más de seis meses dimos por mutuo acuerdo terminada nuestra relación y yo, ya lo supere. Una disculpa pero mi tren no tarda en salir y no quisiera perderlo.

– ¿Qué hare si me pregunta por ti?

– Que ya estoy con otra persona. – Era lo que más deseaba, encontrarlo y no dejarlo ir. – Que mi vida ha tomado un nuevo cauce. – Dejo a Eleonor fría nunca la había visto tan madura y tan triste.

Por la mañana y molida fue a trabajar, el doctor Martin no le agradaba su comportamiento la veía llorosa, sabía que ellos no eran hermanos, no tuvieron que decírselo y comprendía que los unía más que una amistad, pero para no mortificarla nunca toco ese tema

Pensando que ya nada podía salirle mal esa semana tocaron a la puerta era Samuel, el chofer de la tia abuela, en verdad deseo morir ¿Cómo la habían encontrado? ¿Amenazarían al Doctor Martin para que perdiera también este trabajo?

– La Señora Elroy deseaba verla señorita Candy.

– Dile por favor a la tía abuela, que iré en cuanto pueda tengo mucho trabajo, soy la única enfermera de la clínica. – ella era consiente que eso no era de mucho orgullo, sin embargo era su trabajo y por ahora lo único que le quedaba.

– Por favor señorita Candy, si no la llevo hoy me meterá en un lio, ayer no me creyó que no vino a trabajar – Conocía como se ponía la tia de impertinente y no le deseaba a nadie una reta de ella. Así que subió al automóvil y recordó sus últimas palabras "ya nada podría salirle mal en la semana".

Conforme se acercaba a la mansión, un ligero dolor de estomago la acompaño, en la puerta la recibieron con muchas atenciones como nunca había pasado, pensó que el abuelo William hubiera muerto y sé preocupo pensó que a lo mejor la habían traído para cuidar de él. Sentada en el vestíbulo espero por más de cuarenta minutos, llego una criada que la invito a pasar a la biblioteca no conocía muy bien la casa pero con las indicaciones dio muy rápido.

Al entrar el ligero dolor se transformo en un fuerte dolor al ver a la tía acompañada de Eliza y Neal.

– Déjenme sola con ella. – Los dos pasaron a su lado con la típica riza de burla pero Neal se atrevió a rozar su mano y deseo golpearlo, no era el momento.

– Te has de preguntar por qué te mande llamar. – No la dejo ni siquiera contestar. – Es sencillo, William ha decidido que te cases con Neal. – Fue tan rápido que no supo que decir.


	10. Chapter 10

Los verdaderos motivos por los cuales había aceptado ese matrimonio, era el pánico a la irritación de William cuando se enterara de la anulación de la adopción seguro haría una locura y no le importaría de la vida ligera que tenía esa "niña" además si la lograba convencerla, el patrimonio quedaría en manos de la familia y no con un vagabundo sin nombre. No comprendía como sus sobrinos se encaprichaban con ella.

Candy estaba fría y temblaba, no podía creer lo que estaban ordenando solo bajo la cabeza y junto las manos. La tia abuela creyó que con solo decirle que eran deseos de William ella aceptaría, pero que tan equivocada estaba.

– Nunca. – fue primero un rumor tenue que apenas alcanzo a escuchar la Señora Elroy.

– ¿Qué te atreviste a decir? – bramo con enojo.

–¡Nunca! Los odio, odio a toda esta familia para mi ustedes fueron lo peor que me paso en mi vida, aun peor que me dejaran abandonada al nacer. Debieron mandarme a México, dejarme en establo antes que haber formado parte de esta familia. – sin darse cuenta saco todos los sentimientos que tenia por ella, por Neal y sobre todo por el abandono de Albert. Se dio la media vuelta dejando a la tía sin palabras, azoto la puerta de la biblioteca. Neal trato de detenerla y lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo. Eliza grito llamando a la tía abuela y a los sirvientes. Samuel trato de calmarla al igual que la criada que le abrió la puerta pero nadie quiso tan siquiera acercársele, había roto la nariz a Neal de un golpe.

Salió de la mansión deseando morir y casi lo logra, George apenas pudo frenar, asustado solio del auto y se sobresalto cuando se percato que era Candy. Si continuaba con esa familia moriría preocupación. Cuando se acerco a ella, la vio llorando y antes de poderle preguntar que pasaba comenzó a gritarle.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántas veces se han reído de mí? Dile al Señor William que no quiero saber nada de él y de su familia, puedo seguir sola mi vida. – Sin entender que pasaba y al observar que se juntaba gente en la calle y la Señora Elroy acompañada de sus nietos salían de la casa metió a Candy como pudo al coche.

– Por favor, seria tan amable de contarme que pasa.

– ¡Como si no lo supiera! Tú eres el mandadero de esta familia. – Eso le dolió, se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba enojada pensó que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima y lo iba a matar pero de todas maneras continuo.

– En verdad no se que está pasando, pero debe de ser algo grave de lo contrario no estaría así señorita Candy.

– Me quieren casar con Neal y el abuelo William ya lo aprobó. – en ese momento la furia se transformo en un llanto y George entendió.

– Le puedo asegurar señorita, que el señor William nunca aprobaría esa unión y mucho menos si usted no está de acuerdo. – Desobedeciendo todas las órdenes tanto de Albert como de la señora Elroy emprendieron el camino hacia Lakewood. Al principio ella no entendía por que salían de la ciudad temiendo que la fueran a encerrar mientras se preparaba la boda.

– ¿A dónde vamos? A nadie le avise que saldría de la ciudad. Por favor regresame a mi departamento. – Pensó en huir en ese momento al hogar de Ponny.

– El señor William se encuentra en Lakewood ahí podrá hablar con él y despejar todas sus dudas, le aseguro que él no aprueba esa unión. – Durante todo el camino pensaba en las dificultades que se encontraba ya había hablado de la anulación con Albert y tuvo que soportar sus arrebato, por primera vez él le había gritado y pensaba como se pondría después de esto. No hablo con Candy en todo el viaje.

Al llegar a la mansión no entraron por la puerta principal, lo hicieron por un camino de terracería que daba a la casa de los empleados. Candy estaba extrañada.

– Sólo esta Doroty, tengo que infórmale que usted está aquí, no hay mas empleados en la casa, el Señor William siempre está en el salón de los cuadros. – Cuando la vio dudando, completo. – El que tiene la vista al jardín principal.

Camino por la mansión, George tenía razón, no había nadie, la mayoría de los muebles se encontraban cubiertos por sabanas y el polvo de años la hacían ver abandonada, ¿Desde cuándo nadie habitaba esta casa? ¿Acaso seria desde que partieron a estudiar a Inglaterra? Los recuerdos llenaron su mente y por un momento se arrepintió de haberle gritado tanto a la tía.

Al entrar al salón de los cuadros solo pudo ver un sillón y suponer que ahí estaba el tío abuelo William. Mientras tanto en ese sillón Albert pensaba por que Candy había vuelto sola de su viaje y como la extrañaba, se arrepentía de no haberla besado y decirle lo que sentía por ella.


	11. Chapter 11

Tuvo todo el camino para pensar que le diría y ahora que por primera vez lo iba a ver no tenía palabras. Respiró profundo.

– Tío abuelo, soy Candy, ya sé que nunca ha querido verme. Deseo darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero… quiero continuar mi vida sin su apellido. No deseo casarme con Neal aunque usted lo ordenen, no lo quiero. Siempre he hecho lo que usted quería. – Titubeo. – Bueno, cuando escape del colegio no, pero… nunca le he dados problemas. No deseo casarme, quiero a otra persona. – Se acabaron sus argumentos, por un momento pensó que se encontraba sola en la habitación, no recibía respuesta se sintió tonta así que camino lenta y sigilosamente hacia el ventanal esperando verlo de frente. Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando una figura se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a ella. La luz que entraba por el ventanal no le permitía distinguir el rostro de aquel hombre. Cuando lo pudo reconocer le faltaron fuerzas y cayó de rodillas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que irte George puede llegar en cualquier momento.

– Nadie vendrá a correrme esta es mi casa así como la tuya. Yo soy William Albert Andrew. – tomo sus manos, las beso y ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la abrazo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo diciéndole en voz baja.

– Espero que a quien quieras sea a mí. – Ella lo abrazo por el cuello y por primera vez se besaron al inicio fue tan solo un roce pero conforme pasaba los segundos se entregaron a un profundo beso que encendió el deseo en Albert y el anhelo de que continuara en Candy, mientras desde el ventanal interior los observaban Doroty y George, este último ya más tranquilo sabía que no lo retarían esta vez y dudo por primera vez en la palabra de William que le juraba que no había sido de él, durante todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos. Pero eso no le importaba se veían felices. No supieron por cuánto tiempo se besaron solo sonrieron.

– Mí tía moriría de tan solo ver esta escena. – solo le quedo reír y se acordó el verdadero motivo que la trajo ahí.

– Tú sabes porque me quiere casar con Neal.

– Creí que había escuchado mal, pero no dejaría que eso pasara. – ¿Cómo decirle que solo quería que fuera de él? ¿Qué la deseaba y que se había enamorado de ella desde que estuvieron en Inglaterra? – Menos, ahora.

Salieron a caminar por los jardines donde estaban comenzando a florecer las rosas. Mientras se alejan de la casa sus manos se enlazaron y ya adentro del bosque la tomo por la talle y la aprisiono contra un árbol. La beso hasta que se ambos se sintieron mareados. No podía creer como lo embriagaba. Ella no sabía cómo tratarlo o que decirle. Cuando vio las rosas recordó a Anthony, Albert se percato de ello.

– Anthony era hijo de mi hermana Pauna, sabes la noche que te rescate de la cascada me recordaste mucho a ella por eso decidí que iba a cuidar de ti, y cuando recibí las cartas de mis sobrinos le pedí al consejo que te adoptara yo todavía era menor de edad. La tía casi se muere, me conto George que se quedo sin habla.

– ¿Nada mas por eso lo hiciste? Porque me parecía a tu hermana y querías hacer rabiar a tu tía. – No supo si enojarse o darle las gracias. Él noto el inicio de un posible enojo de Candy.

– No, me diste ternura además te repito mis sobrinos me lo pidieron. – Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a lago cerca de la puerta de agua.

– Archy, no quiere casarse con Annie, hace un poco más de un mes me mando una carta, George me la hizo llegar, me pide que lo mande al extranjero que no sabe cómo deshacer ese noviazgo y la verdad no he tenido cabeza para pensar. – Candy no supo que decir, sabía que ese compromiso fue forzado desde el colegio, pero creyó que con el paso del tiempo mejoraría.

– Me preocupa lo que me has dicho, tampoco sé que decirte, Annie lo quiere mucho. – Se arrepintió de haberle contado aquello, se acerco a una montículo tapado con una lona al descubrirlo era el bote-cisne de Stear, Candy se alegro.

– Pero… ¿acaso tu lo mandaste a arreglar?

– No, lo arregle yo durante estos días, ven vamos a probarlo. – Subieron y dejaron que la corriente los llevara.

– No crees que sería pertinente que remaras. – Aun no, falta un poco para la cascada, Te voy a contar otro secreto. Al terminar la guerra mandare investigadores a buscar a Stear, nunca se encontró su cuerpo y espero que no haya muerto.


	12. Chapter 12

Navegaron tranquilos por el rio, Albert tomo los remos ya se encontraban cerca de la cascada comenzó a remar acercándose a la orilla. Candy lo observaba, aun no se hacía a la idea de cómo había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Se rasgó el bote por la mitad cayendo ambos al agua. Nadaron hasta la orilla, estaban tan cerca de la cascada que les costó trabajo salir de la corriente, ya en la orilla rieron hasta quedar exhaustos. La tarde caía y una ligera obscuridad los envolvía. Continuaron su camino hacia la casa del bosque aun continuaba algo desvencijada pero era igual a como la recordaba, era péquela en comparación de la mansión.

– He pensado en mandarla a arreglar, pero el guardabosque la mantiene limpia y con leña, entremos, se acerca ya la noche y estamos empapados me preocupa que te enfermes. – Subió a la planta alta para traer unas mantas y poder secarse. Le señalo una habitación para poder cambiarse. Mientras lo hacía prendía la chimenea, se desnudo para cubrirse con la manta y poder entrar en calor cerca del fuego. No podía creer que estuviera ahí con ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la entrada de Candy también cubierta con una manta. No dijeron nada por un largo tiempo, tal vez había sido una mala idea estar así con ella su cuerpo reacciono como no debería.

Candy recordó una escena parecida hace algunos años con Terry pero no le recordaba sentirse como en ese momento. Albert la vio muy pensativa creyendo que estaba molesta con él.

– No te he pedido perdón aun, sé que no debí de haberme ido así pero George tenia la presión de la tía, aun no era el momento de decirte la verdad y… no tuve el valor de hacerlo.

– No estaba pensando en eso, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Me preocupa la reacción que puede tener la familia. – Él solo estaba preocupado en su propia crisis interna. Se sentaron en el piso recargados en un sillón algo estropeado.

– Se sorprenderán, posiblemente griten pero al final tendrán que aceptarlo. Además ya hemos vivido bajo el mismo techo. – Ella abrió los ojos asustada pero era verdad. – No te lo he pedido aun, pero creo saber la respuesta ¿quieres ser mi esposa Candy White? –No entendía la pregunta en especial la última parte.

– Mi tía anulo tu adopción mientras vivíamos juntos, sin saberlo me facilito el camino.

– ¿Entonces por qué quieren casarme con Neal?

– No lo sé, pero lo voy averiguar, nunca he entendido la mayor parte de los actos de mi tía. La quiero mucho ella me crio después de la muerte de mi madre y con la enfermedad de mi hermana nos unimos un poco. ¿Qué dices quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? – Tardo en contestar, tenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida en el movimiento del fuego, fueron unos segundos tensos. Le dolía pensar que ya no formaba parte de la familia pero ahora podía estar con Albert.

–Claro que acepto. – Se abrazaron, el podía sentir su cuerpo desnudo debajo de la manta, sin contenerse la beso rodeándola con sus brazos, su manta casi se le cae y dejo al descubierto su pecho, ella se recargo en él, su cabello húmedo y frio lo hizo templar libero sus brazos y acaricio su cabello, su rostro, su espalda. Se perdía en el olor de su cuerpo mientras ella le correspondía. Los besos dejaron su boca y se dirigieron a su cuello, al inicio de sus hombros. Sabía que tenía que parar y lo hizo, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro no podían imaginar otro lugar que no fuera ese.

Durante largo tiempo se besaron no se percataron en qué momento se acostaron en el piso. Los dedos de ella recorrían su rostro delineaban su pecho y se enredaban en sus cabellos. Se percataba que no era lo correcto pero el miedo de perderlo, de nunca estar con él. Sabia de ante mano que nunca podría estar con otro hombre que no fuera él. Por su mente paso la idea de quitarse la manta y dejarse tomar aunque no estaba muy segura que podía confiar con su vida en él.

Aunque deseaba tomarla tendría que esperar un tiempo aun, pero no le quedaba duda ella lo amaba y solo seria de él. Se acomodaron juntos enfrente de la fogata durmieron abrazados ella le dio la espalda y él, inconscientemente acerco su pelvis a la de ella sin poder comprender de dónde sacaba fuerzas para no hacerla su mujer.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Por la mañana la despertó el olor a huevos, se asusto al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda y como se había portado la noche anterior, busco su ropa ya estaba seca corrió hasta la habitación más cercana no sabía cómo lo iba a ver a la cara. Respiro hondo y profundo antes de salir. Al concentrarse con él se sonrojo él ofreció la mano y la llevo hasta la cocina al paso de los minutos se fue quitando la tensión y comenzaron a platicar como lo hacían en su pequeño departamento.

Caminaron por las cercanía de la casa sus manos entrelazadas los silencios llenaban sus dudas. Recostados en la grama Albert tomaba una siesta mientras Candy tejía guirnaldas con las flores silvestres. Le coloco una sobre sus cabellos, abrió sus ojos sentirla casi encima de él lo volvía loco de la felicidad.

– Te amo y no te dejare ya te lo prometo.

– Nunca lo hagas por que no podría amar a otra persona que no fueras tú. – Un ligero beso fue interrumpido por el sonido de un auto era George que no podía disimular la pena de haberlos encontrado así. Albert se paro y se dirigió a él cursaron pocas palabras, al regresar con Candy le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

– Es momento de regresar.

A medio día ya estaba camino a Chicago, mientras Albert veía como se alejaba por el ventanal. La presencia de George lo regreso a la realidad.

– ¿Por qué no quisiste llevarla tu, estaría más tranquilo?

– ¿Y tener que enfrentar a la Señora Elroy hoy? Déjame descansar ayer no dormimos esperándolos, además tenemos que hablar seriamente. – Sabia que le venía un reproche y se sintió como cuando era un adolecente, no le quedo más que esperar.

– No te creo, entre ustedes hay más que una inocente amistad y me quedo claro. Samuel me llamo preguntando donde estaba Candy por supuesto que mentí, como siempre lo hago por ti. Le dije que la deje en su departamento y no la había vuelto a ver, me conto como estuvo la pelea en la mansión de Chicago, la señora Elroy esta fúrica, golpeo a Neal, empujo a Eliza, Sandra, la criada de la tía, se susto de ver como grito y que te cuento de la escenita dentro del coche por un momento creí que se iba a bajar o que me golpearía hasta morir. – En lugar de preocuparse Albert no pudo disimular y una carcajada solo fue su respuesta. – Y hoy los encuentro besándose en la grama. ¿Qué pasara el día que tu tía se entere? ¡Por que por el honor de la señorita Candy es lo correcto!

– Lo más seguro es que nos casemos inmediatamente y como cuidara el honor de la familia no hará escándalo a nivel público, dejara de hablarme por un largo tiempo y no querrá a Candy ¿Dime qué diferencia habrá? – Aunque no quisiera darle la razón era verdad. – Y si están tan preocupados no, no ha sido mi mujer.

– Muy bien, supongamos que te creo. ¿y quién mas lo hará? ¡El principal motivo por la anulación de la adopción fue ese! Nadie le quitara de la cabeza que fue la mujer de un vagabundo que la dejo.

– Te recuerdo ¡Ese vagabundo era yo! y si no te hubieras segado con lo que ella insinuaba y hubieras seguido mis órdenes de cuidarla y estar pendiente de ella me hubieras encontrado hace mucho tiempo y la mayoría de los problemas en los que estamos no existirían.

– Estaba preocupado muchacho, no te encontraba, lo último que supe es que estabas en Italia y tus papeles "ingleses" no te iban ayudar mucho para cruzar la frontera. Las personas que mande para buscarte solo me comunicaron que habían destruido el tren en el que ibas. ¿Qué esperabas? – sereno su voz. – Me dolió el saber que te habíamos perdido. Cuando me entere solo pensé que no le importábamos y que fue un error darle un lugar y un apellido, no me dejaras mentir ustedes rompieron muchos esquemas sociales. – Perdóname, se qué último año no ha sido muy fácil para nadie, eres más que mi guardián, eres mi hermano y te aseguro que la amo y por ella peleare por con todos. Ella puso su honor en entre dicho y yo lo salvare.


	14. Chapter 14

Durante todo el día pensó que no había sido buena idea que regresara sola a Chicago. Arreglo todo para volver a la ciudad dejo a George en Lakewood él partiría asa misma noche. Quería pensar y estar solo. Todo el camino deliberó en como enfrentaría a su tía y a todo el consejo que era lo que menos le importaba a fin al cabo era sus empresas. Al llegar a Chicago paso al departamento de Candy y como una tenia la llave no toco. Todo estaba en penumbras al entrar a la habitación que compartía con ella la vio dormida y eso lo tranquilizo. Se acerco sin hacer ruido, le dio un beso en la frente y la despertó.

– ¿Quién es? – se animo muy asustada y trato de forcejear con él comprobó que era algo ruda.

– Calma, Candy soy yo, Albert si sigues haciendo este escándalo vas a despertar a todo el edificio.

– Al reconocer su voz lo reto con más fuerza.

– Pero, por que me has asustado así ¿Qué te crees?

– Antes esta era mi casa, ¿Qué ya dejo de serlo? Solo vine a ver si estabas bien. – Un poco molesta se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un café. Ya más tranquila se alegro de verlo.

– ¿Por qué regresaste tan rápido me habías dicho que aun te quedarías otro mes escondido.

– Tengo que hablar con la tía Elroy, me preocupa que pueda hacer, está muy molesta por lo que hiciste en su casa.

– ¿Quién te conto?

– Samuel le llamo a George y él me conto. Creo que asustaste a todos en esa casa. – No le quedo más que aceptar su exabrupto.

– Es mejor que me despida, ya no puedo quedarme aquí, voy a hospedarme en el hotel principal por lo menos esta noche. – Después de un largo beso en las penumbras se despidió.

En el cuarto del hotel no entendía el proceder de su tía y lo atormentaba, pensó en mandarle una carta pero tal vez era una mala idea. No pudo dormir profundo. A primera hora se encontraba en el desayunador del hotel tomando un café e cual tenía un sabor amargo pero se encargaría que no fuera el único que se sintiera así.

La tía abuela se encontraba sentada en el comedor principal, literal se le cayó el bocado al ver a William de pie frente a ella, sin dirigirle la palabra se sentó junto a ella.

– Hola tía que gusto me da volver a verla, ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? – La dejo sin habla, pensó en reprocharle su presencia antes de lo esperado. – Quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberla preocupado. – continuo la conversación mientras tomaba un pan y le untaba mantequilla. – Fue muy imprudente de mi parte salir de África debí de hacerle caso cuando me dijo que no fuera pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Sabe donde estuve todo este año?

– George me dijo que convaleciente en una hospital a cargo de una enfermera me gustaría hablar con ella para darle las gracias y recompensarla por… – No la dejo continuar.

– Ya hablaste con ella hace y que manera tienes de pagar las deudas. Desde que llego a esta familia se han encargado, tanto tú como tus nietos que por cierto no son mis sobrinos, a lastimarla. – No entendía a que se refería, sus palabras estaban cargados de resentimiento. – No viví en hospital, mi convalecencia la pase en un departamento de la zona pobre de esta ciudad a cargo de Candy, ella es la enfermera de la que te hablo George pero por temor a tu reacción no te lo dijo. Durante todo tiempo que me buscaron estaba tan cerca. – Los ojos desorbitados de la Sra. Elroy no dejaban de mirarlo. – Si tía, yo era ese vagabundo que vivió con ella, la atacaron, la dejaste sin trabajo, le quitaste el apellido y ahora la quieres casar con Neal. La verdad no te entiendo nunca te entendí solo te diré que mañana te guste o no, comienzo a tomar posesión de las empresas, con ayuda de George claro y que Candy vendrá a vivir aquí, a la casa y si no te gusta puedes irte a Lakewood.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! Ella nunca va entrar a esta casa. Tampoco te entiendo tu afán de cuidar de esa niña, estas encaprichado con ella, o ¿Qué?

– Piense lo que quiera, imagínese lo que desee, pero mantenga a los Legan lejos de nosotros porque según me he informado si separo sus bienes de los de nosotros, no me veremos en problemas pero si al contrario.


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Lo que menos haría era dejar solos a esos dos. Ella se encargaría a alejarla a cualquier precio y desde Lakewood no podría así que decidió quedarse y llevar la fiesta en paz por un tiempo. Albert fue presentado al consejo y no fue bien recibido por algunos, en especial por el señor Legan sin embargo debería mantener la concordia. George la advirtió que le venían tiempos difíciles mientras lo aceptaban y mas con la desavenencia que había tenido con su tía. Se había mudado a la mansión, llegaba desde muy temprano y salía hasta entrada la noche, pero un día logro desafanarse temprano, le mando una carta a Candy donde la invitaba a cenar en un lugar no muy ostentoso lejos del centro financiero. Mandaría al chofer primero por ella y después pasarían por él. Deseaba hablar con ella tranquilamente y lo que pensaba decirle no sabía cómo lo tomaría. El lugar era pequeño con algunas mesas sobre la acera pero la mayoría en el interior del establecimiento además lo amenizaba un pianista, se veía muy tranquilo. Inmediatamente les dieron la mesa del fondo.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido con la tía abuela, continua molesta contigo?

– No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella, desayunamos todos los días juntos pero nunca fue una persona de muchas palabras. El trabajo no ha sido como esperaba si no fuera por George no se qué haría, ya regreso a vivir otra vez en la mansión necesito hablar con él hasta muy tarde aun no entiendo algunos procedimientos y eso al parecer no le gusto tampoco a la tía, el otro día alcance a escuchar que le reclamaba a George su presencia pero creo que ya está acostumbrado a sus desplantes.

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos canelones florentinos, durante un tiempo solo prestaron atención al platillo, la conversación fue superficial pero la verdad Albert trataba de hacer tiempo, si se molestaba con lo que iba a pedir, sabía que era una mujer independiente tenia temor de su reacción y más después de cómo enfrento a todos con el asunto de la boda.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido con el Doctor Martin?

– Pues la verdad igual que todos los días, hay momentos que me aburro, ya limpie toda la clínica, ordene los medicamentos. – No sabía cómo decirle que lo extrañaba y que le dolía el saberlo en la misma ciudad y no tener noticias de él.

– Estaría más tranquilo si… ya no trabajaras. – Tomo sus manos entre las suyas. – Temo que los Legan o la tía estén planeando algo, ¿No te gustaría irte un tiempo al hogar de Ponny? – ella nunca hubiera esperado eso y menos de él, creyó que la quería lejos, bajo la mirada y le aparto sus manos.

– ¿Por qué? Me gustaría estar cerca de ti… ¿Cuándo te volvería a ver? Has estado muy ocupado y apenas tienes tiempo libre, menos lo tendrás para ir tan lejos ¿y si llegas a olvidarte un día de mí?

– No seas tonta. – Se acerco más a ella y rozo su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. – No será por mucho tiempo uno o dos meses, trataría de ir seguido, te escribiré a diario además, ya hable con la tía y le advertí que irías a vivir a la mansión conmigo. – Los ojos de Candy no dejaban de verlo sorprendida, él se acerco para besarla y susurrarle al oído. – Pero no le dije como sería.

– No, te entiendo, prefiero vivir en mi departamento, no soportaría estar con ella y menos si estuvieran acompañada por Liza o Neal.

– ¿No te gustaría entrar en la casa como mi esposa? No te podrían hacer nada, tal vez un poco de gritos pero al final tendrían que aceptarlo. – No la dejo responder. –Por eso necesito que estés lejos para arreglar todo desde el punto de vista legal. Aun no puedo tener acceso a todos los bienes y aunque no me creas no puedo ofrecerte una gran fiesta.

– Eso no me importa y claro que acepto ser tu esposa. – lo abrazo del cuello y escondió su rostro en el cuello, olía su loción y quería impregnarse de su aroma. – Mañana mismo hablare con el Dr. Martin espero que no se moleste conmigo, fue el único que me brindo trabajo.

– Me tranquiliza mucho. Doroty está en la ciudad desde hace algunos días, ella te ayudara a empacar tus cosas y se quedara contigo mientras parten.

– Ya veo que tenias todo planeado y ¿si te decía que no?

– Te hubiera recordado la noche que pasamos en la casa de bosque bajos las mantas. – Candy se sonrojo, desvió la mirada de los ojos de Albert. – y todas las veces que nos dijimos que nos amábamos, eso no se puede olvidar y no sabes cómo me gustaría estar otra vez así contigo.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Cuando Archie se entero quien era en verdad el Tío abuelo no lo podía creer. Al principio una inmensa alegría al darse cuenta que había convivido con él y lo conocía como amigo, aunque también recordó la ligera antipatía que le provocaba por vivir con Candy, si antes creía que acercarse a ella era difícil ahora conociendo la verdadera identidad del hombre con el que ella había vivido lo alejaba aun mas. En su interior sabia que ellos se amaban desde hace mucho tiempo y más de una noche se los imagino durmiendo en la misma cama, eso lo atormentaba. Primero Antony, después Terry y ahora su propio tío. Entendía que Candy nunca seria suya pero tampoco deseaba estar con Annie. No entendía como la tía abuela le agradaba y aprobara esa relación. Varias veces escucho como se expresaba de la señora Britter y eso lo alarmaba.

Una noche en la biblioteca hablo sobre el tema con Albert y fue categórico, no quería continuar su noviazgo con Annie y le pedía que lo mandara a trabajar a las oficinas de Boston.

– Aun no terminas la universidad, no sería mejor que completes –. Imaginarse solo con la tía lo asusto –. ¿No crees que sería mejor hablar con ella?

– Lo he pensado, pero tan solo la idea de escuchar los reclamos de la tía abuela me hace sentir enfermo, ya no quiero estar aquí – . No soportaba la cercanía de su novia y comprobar que había algo entre su tío y su prima lo atormentaba, aunque sí descubría que era verdad los apoyaría era lo mejor.

– Me vas a meter en lio con la tía si te mando a Boston y permito que dejes la universidad.

– Mas problemas además de la molestia por Candy–. Casi se ahoga por el comentario, no comprendía cual era el sentido verdadero de sus palabras, deseaba decirle que se iban a casar, que la amaba desde que estuvieron en Londres.

– Sabes que nunca le agrado y conforme pasan los años su antipatía aumenta.

– Desde que la adoptaron ha sido para la tía una maldición y hasta ahora comprendí el por qué el patriarca de la familia la protegía tanto, si era su amigo y compañero de aventuras. ¿Y eso lo sabe? – Conoce parte de la historia, pero si casi me habla y no seria para conversar de Candy.

– Te vas a enojar conmigo, también lo hizo Stear y Anthony en su momento, pero desde niño tengo la idea que la tía urde todo lo posible para que nadie a su alrededor sea feliz y después te hace sentir culpable por pensarlo de tal manera –. No podía enojarse él también lo había pensado –. ¿Podríamos vernos mañana en la tarde en tu oficina?

– Si esperas a que termine la junta claro.– había pensado en salir con Candy al terminar la junta, sin embargo más tarde vería que hacer con él. El resto de la velada recordaron a Stear, Anthony y las chiquilladas de Candy. Cada uno en silencio enfrentaba sus sentimientos, uno la amaba como el amor de adolecente que nunca fue correspondido y que dejaría volar y el otro como la mujer con la que quería pasar su vida sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer por ello, imaginarla desnuda entre sus brazos le quitaba el sueño y la concentración aun en el trabajo.

– Tu tía continua algo molesta –. Comento mientras continuaban trabajando, no levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba ordenando. – No creo que esto mejore, no puedo creer hace algunos meses te defendía ante el consejo y ahora no permite que hagas ningún movimiento–. La Señora Elroy había dado la consigna que auditaran cualquier cantidad de dinero que pidiera, cada vez se sentía frustrado, esperaba que la presentación fuera suficiente para impresionar al consejo.

– Si, lo sé, pero espero que no le dure mucho, ya me estoy cansando, no me habla ni en la cena y me ha llegado a ignorar.

– ¿Cómo si a mí me hablara cuando me ve? No fue buena idea que regresara a vivir a la mansión, desde que era niño mi presencia le molesta y después que mis informes sobre el "hombre" con el cual vivía "esa niña" fueron incompletos no deja de culparme y decirme inepto e inútil.

– Creo que no te ha ido muy bien estos últimos días. Perdóname nunca quise causarte tantos problemas. Además, ¿Cómo trabajaríamos hasta tarde? Por otra parte, que yo recuerde esa es mi casa y esta, mi empresa aunque parezca lo contrario y mientras el consejo no me apoye y confié en mí, no podre hacer nada.

– La mayoría conocía a tu padre, nada mas hay que darles un poco te tiempo. ¿Estás listo para la junta?

– Prefiero estar frente a un león, pero creo que sí. Son las once de la mañana, espero que no salgamos muy tarde.

– Tienes pensado ir por la señorita Candy.

– No, tengo una cita con Archie aquí en la oficina. – Crees que te quiera preguntar que hay entre tú y la señorita. Deberías contarle, un aliado en la familia te ayudaría mucho.

– Ahorita lo que me ayudaría es tener la aprobación del consejo. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de juntas pensaba en los ojos verdes que le quitaban el aliento.


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

La junta no fue lo que esperaba pero tampoco un desastre, aprobaron algunos de los movimientos financieros que propuso lo cual lo reconforto. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando se desocupo pensaba que nada podía haber sido tan agresivo tantas horas explicando cada una de sus decisiones escuchando como el señor Legan las rebatía tal vez esperaba que perdiera la prudencia. Le dolía la cabeza, la espalda, tenía sueño y seguramente Archie ya lo esperaba en su oficina.

– Me han dicho que te ha ido bien–. La voz de su tía lo impresiono, durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando nunca la había visto en la empresa.

– Gracias–. La verdad no sabía que decir estaba tan cansado y no deseaba pasar el resto de la tarde con ella.

– George te ha asesorado muy bien y veo que no perdiste el tiempo mientras estudiabas en Londres. – La verdad si lo había perdido pero no iba a entrar en detalles en ese momento.

– La verdad nunca fui un mal estudiante y algunas de mis ideas se pusieron en acción en el zoológico… de Londres–. Recordó a sus animales por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo y deseo que se encontraran bien en medio de la guerra. Pensó que apenas pudiera iría a verlos.

– En verdad me da gusto, mi hermano estaría orgulloso de ti–. Nunca se hubiera esperado ese comentario así como se le acerco, continuo su camino hacia las escaleras principales, espero hasta verla desaparecer por la puerta.

El dolor de cabeza no le permitía tener los ojos abiertos. No saludo a nadie en contra de toda su educción, entro directo a su oficina, aun no había llegado Archie mojo su pañuelo en agua fría y se lo puso en la frente. Se recargo en el respaldo del sillón y se fue durmiendo poco a poco. El descanso fue inquieto, soñó con el regreso de Terry y la lejanía de Candy. Se despertó tan abruptamente que se torció el cuello, no lo podía creer solo habían pasado veinte minutos que largo se le había hecho la jornada. Sin importarle nada recargo su cabeza en sus brazos e intentó dormir sobre su escritorio por lo menos hasta que llegara su sobrino.

Entre sueños sitio la presencia de alguien en la habitación pidió que no fuera su tía o el consejo entero, fue abriendo los ojos, encontró a George y Archie mirándolo con cierto aire burlón.

– Bueno los dejo solos señores, con permiso – dijo George con el mismo aire ceremonial que adquiría cuando estaban acompañados. Recordó que pocas veces lo había visto reír en público siempre tenía esa mirada de preocupación, se sentía culpable, la mayoría de las veces había sido por su imprudencia. Recordó que hace poco tiempo, mientras estaba oculto en la mansión de Lakewood, lo escucho reírse con Dorothy en la cocina.

– ¿Quieres en verdad irte a Boston? No puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, no me gustaría estar alejado de mí familia, sin embargo si lo deseas te apoyo.

– Te lo agradezco, aun no se si en verdad quiera irme. Hablare con Annie el fin de semana me meteré en un grave problema, pero no vine por eso.

– Si no te vas ¿quieres un trabajo aquí?

– No sería mala idea… me gustaría saber la verdad ¿Que hay entre tú y Candy? Es como mi hermana y no me gustaría que alguien jugara con ella–. El momento de la verdad había llegado–. La amas ¿verdad?

– Desde hace alguno tiempo–. Se levanto y camino hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a Archie–. La verdad desde que nos encontrábamos en Londres. Mis sentimientos se fortalecieron cuando vivimos juntos pero, solo te puedo decir que la respete y la he respetado siempre–. Archie solo suspiro profundamente, lo sabía, se dio cuenta de ello cuando la llevo con él después de desmayarse en el andén del tren.

– ¿La tía abuela lo sabe?

– Únicamente que viví con ella y que pronto ira a vivir a la mansión–. No quiso dar detalles sobre la anulación de la adopción–. Por supuesto que no le agrado.

– Me da gusto, tu eres el único que la puede defender y no la dejara sola. Me hubiera gustado ver su cara. Bueno ya se tus sentimientos pero ella… –. La verdad pensó en preguntar si ella ya había olvidado a Terry.

– Ella también comparte estos sentimientos y va a entrar a la mansión como mi esposa –. Eso lo dejo sin habla, no podía lo podía creer. Todo era tan claro ahora, las miradas, la familiaridad que existía entre ellos. No dudo que ella lo amara, mucho antes y no se hubiera dado cuenta. La confidencia duro mas de lo planeado ya eran las ocho cuando terminaron. Con un cálido abrazo se despidieron

– Si vas a ver a Candy salúdala mucho de mi parte y no tardes mucho por si mi tía pregunta por ti.

– No te preocupes estoy demasiado cansado que ni pienso cenar–.

Camino al departamento pensaba solo en ella. El día había sido interminable olvido todo hasta la presencia de Dorothy, que prefirió salir del habitación. Se perdió en los labios de Candy, en el olor de sus cabellos y comprendieron que no podrían vivir muchos días alejados. Por primera vez se arrepintió de la presencia de otra persona en el apartamento, deseaba descansar con ella mientras la besaba y tocaba su cuerpo.


	18. Chapter 18

18

La situación en la empresa mejoro después de la junta y le permitieron tomar las riendas de la compañía, eso mejoro su ánimo y en palabras de George y Archie también su carácter. Ahora tenía más responsabilidades y también más libertades desde el punto de vista económico. El trabajo era excesivo y eso le impido ver a Candy. Las cartas continuación por dos meses más, en algunos momentos solo llegaba una por semana, ella llego a pensar que se había arrepentido. Varias noches lloro en silencio por haberse ilusionado pero por la mañana se convencía que estaba en un error, sus cartas se lo recordaban no dudaría de él, de todos podía hacerlo pero no él.

El viernes a medio día como siempre, desde que tenía memoria, iniciaba la limpieza general para que el sábado en la mañana todo estuviera reluciente para los potenciales padres. Recordó como sufría al final del día por que nadie la elegía y no comprendía el porqué. Con forme pasaban los años le hacía creer a la señorita Ponny que no le importaba que era feliz así y se quedaría con ellas para siempre cuidando a los niños. Aprendió a esconder lo que en verdad sentía, aparentaba ser independiente pero en realidad siempre sentía frio y soledad en su alma, fue el principal motivo por el que no pudo dejar a Kleen ni cuando fue a trabajar con los Legan, cuando George la rapto antes de llevarla con los Andrew tanto que prefirió olvidar la rosa que le regalo Anthony o en el zoológico cuando la llevaron al internado, no podía alejarse del único ser que siempre la había acompañado y ahora que estaba de regreso no lo volvería a dejar, por eso se identifico tan bien con Albert y deseaba ser mayor, como él, para no depender de nadie. Ahora que siempre estarían juntos se alegro, añoro estar recostada con él en la grama al igual que sus pláticas antes de dormir o las largas caminatas por el parque. Escuchar a los niños en el patio jugando con el agua mientras lavaban las sabanas la reconfortaba y anhelaba tener sus propios hijos, esperaba ser tan buena madre como aquellas que la habían cuidado.

El sábado como era de esperarse algunas parejas visitaron el hogar y ella se alejó del lugar, aun no superaba el sentimiento de abandono que le producía. Se alejo mas de la cuenta como aquel día que recibió la carta de Annie en la cual le decía que ya no podían ser mas amigas. El príncipe de la colina regreso a su memoria al igual que el comentario de Anthony, el día que murió, diciendo que tal vez sabia quien era el joven del cual hablaba, siempre se pregunto quién podría ser. Unos brazos la rodearon lentamente por la cintura, por un momento se sorprendió pero reconoció inmediatamente la loción de Albert, solo él podía hacer latir su corazón tan acompasadamente. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar las sensaciones que le producía.

– No sabes como te he extrañado, estos meses han sido tan largos sin escucharte. Tus cartas no son suficientes lo sabes ¿verdad? –. Esas palabras en voz baja y cerca de su oído la avivaron su deseo ¿Que podía contestar? Solo amoldaba mas su cuerpo al de él–. Los niños me dijeron que caminaste en esta dirección, me asustaste llevo casi veinte minutos buscándote.

– De que te preocupas, siempre me encuentras –. Girándose lentamente se perdió en esos ojos azules que la volvían loca y comprendió que lo amaba desde que lo volvió a encontrar en las calles de Londres hasta el punto que olvido a Terry herido en su habitación.

– Te voy a contar mi último secreto.


	19. Chapter 19

19

– Hace algunos años George y yo nos escapamos de la tía, no sabes como estaba cundo regresamos, a mi me mando a dormir sin cenar, dejo de hablarme por casi un mes y a él lo reto por muchas horas, siempre que le han gritado es por mi culpa. Me castigo mandándome a vivir a Chicago, solamente me permitía regresar en las vacaciones de invierno. Cuando Pauna murió me mando a estudiar a Londres y como era de esperarse George se fue conmigo–. No la soltaba acercándose cada vez mas a ella si fuera posible.

– No ha cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le molesto tanto?

– Que no le avisamos primeramente y que perdí el prendedor de mi padre y hasta hace poco tiempo supe que nunca estuvo extraviado –. Candy comprendió a que se refería, ni en sus mas alocadas fantasías pensó en ver otra vez a su príncipe –. En el mismo lugar donde te conocí quiero jurarte que nunca te dejare de amar–. Sin permitirle reaccionar la beso, lo hicieron por largo tiempo.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando descubrí que eras el "tío abuelo" o cuando te vi en la cascada?, no se, tuviste muchas oportunidades – Quería golpearlo, abrazarlo no sabía cómo reaccionar, se emocionaba al pensar que estaba con su primer amor o más bien su único amor.

– La verdad, primero no te reconocí, eras muy pequeña, cuando te volví a ver, era de noche, estabas mojada y gritabas como loca diciendo que era un oso, pero ambas veces me dio mucha ternura verte llorar, te veías muy triste aun así me hiciste reír. Cuando me lo contaste, no recordaba quien era y después… no encontré el momento hasta hoy.

Caminaron hacia la colina y se sentaron en la grama a admirar el ocaso

– ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? Quería preguntarte tu nombre.

– Habíamos estado fuera desde la noche anterior y pensaba en como estaría de enojada la tía Elroy y preocupada mi hermana. ¿Por qué estaba llorabas ese día?

– Recibí carta de Annie, en la cual me pedía que no le volviera a escribir que no se debía saber que era huérfana que ya no podían ser mi amiga y era feliz con su papá y su mamá–. Comprendió el por qué lloraba de esa manera, le dio gusto que sus sollozos lo ayudaran a encontrarla aquella tarde. El afecto que sentía por Annie era producto de la amistad de Candy y el noviazgo con Archie pero después de escuchar la historia completa comprobó que era una persona manipulable y con falta de carácter, esas palabras tan duras no podían ser de una niña pequeña.

Al regresar al Hogar de Ponny se escuchaba algarabía en el interior, el entrar observo a Archie jugando con todos los chicos, George sentado en una esquina tomando una taza de café con la señorita Ponny.

– Toda la tarde paseo en el auto a los niños, tuve que rescatarlo–. Comento la hermana María a sus espaldas, en voz baja completo–. Se ve que no es una persona expresiva pero buena gente en su interior–. Albert lo sabía y lo comprobaba todos los días solo respondió con una sonrisa y se preguntaba qué sería de su vida sin su amigo. Aunque estimaba a Archie por haberlo apoyado en su enfermedad y ser su sobrino, no podía comprarse jamás con George.

Cenaron juntos entre risas y anécdotas que Archie contaba. La que causo mas sobresalto fue como Candy saltaba de rama en rama para ir a tomar el té con él y su hermano, hasta Albert se asombro conocía la distancia entre los dormitorios. Concluyo la velada, los tres hombres se despidieron, pasarían la noche en Lakewood y regresarían por la mañana, Candy deseaba ir con ellos sin embargo no era correcto.

La mansión se encontraba casi olvidada, los pocos sirvientes estaban bajo las ordenes de Doroty quien los esperaba con la cena lista, al enterarse que había sido inútil, el único que percato de su molestia fue George, Archie deseaba dormir los niños lo había agotado, se despidió de todos y fue directo a su antigua habitación, se detuvo enfrente de la recamara de Stear tomo la perilla quería entrar pero aun le dolía demasiado recargo su frente en la puerta. – No sabes cómo te extraño–. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, jamás permitió que nadie lo viera llorando únicamente su hermano tenía ese privilegio.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Albert descanso tan bien ese fin de semana que inicio con gran animo, lo que no se podía decir tanto de su amigo como su sobrino. Se percato que últimamente fue egoísta, se daría la tarea de averiguar y su era posible apoyarlos. Archie comenzó a trabajar en el despacho legal, eso lo mantenía ocupado siendo un buen pretexto para no ver a Annie.

– ¿Qué has pensado con respecto a tu noviazgo y tu partida a Boston? – Hablare esta misma noche con ella, espero tener la fuerza para no doblarme con sus lagrimas. Stear antes de partir me lo sugirió, él siempre lo supo aunque nunca se lo había confirmado. No me importa que diga la tía Elroy, no entiendo porque aprobó esa relación. ¿No tenemos nada que ver con los Britter económicamente verdad?

–Ya investigue y no. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?, puedo esperar en el auto para no incomodar.

Por la tarde Archie mando un recado a la casa de los Britter preguntando si podía hacerles una visita. En el auto los dos admiraban la mansión, Archie tomaba fuerzas para poder bajarse del auto. En la mansión lo recibió Annie acompañada por su madre. Después de los saludos habituales la señora Britter los dejo relativamente solos en el salón, se encontraba en la terraza cercana

– Buenas noches Annie –. Se sentía nervioso y apesadumbrado–. Desde hace algunos días he querido hablar contigo y mientras dejemos pasar el tiempo será mas difícil–. Al principio ella creyó que le iba a pedir que formalizaran su relación pero conforme pasaban los segundos entendió a que se refería–. He tratado de que esta relación progrese siento que de mi parte solo nos une una gran amistad y no es justo para ti. Después de la muerte de Stear, he revalorado mi vida y han cambiado mis prioridades. No deseo formalizar, como me lo ha expresado tu madre en varias ocasiones, ni continuar frecuentándonos–. Los ojos de Annie se llenaron de lagrimas pero antes de pudiera hablar–. Esto es definitivo, nada me hará cambiar mi decisión.

– ¿Por qué siempre he estado a tu lado? Por favor dime ¿Qué hice mal? –. Pensó en contestarle que no era Candy–. ¿Continuas enamorado de Candy? Es eso ¿verdad?

– No digas tonterías, a ella me une igual que a ti una amistad. Por favor no hagas esto mas difícil, esta misma noche o mañana quisiera hablar con tus padres–. Se levanto y salió llorando del salón, él se sintió ligero, tranquilo confirmando que hacia lo correcto. En la puerta lo despidió la madre de Annie con expresión de enojo e ira. – Mañana a las seis te esperamos aquí con tu familia para que aclares esta situación.

Camino a la mansión no cruzo palabra con Albert que tampoco pregunto, suponía que las cosas dentro de esa casa no fueron agradables y dios gracias por haberse quedado en auto. – Mañana me esperan los padres de Annie a las seis acompañado de mi familia. Podrías dejarme en el Hotel central, es donde están hospedados mis padres desde la muerte de Stear también tengo que hablar con ellos y ponerlos en aviso. No me espere, si la tía pregunta por mí dile que estoy con ellos.

– Te gustaría que también te acompañé mañana.

– Aun no lo se, déjame plantear la situación–. La conversación con sus padres fue más sencilla de lo que esperaba, sus padre arreglarían la situación. En otro momento tal vez no lo hubieran apoyado, los Britter era de una buena familia con posesiones y grandes negocios, pero desde la muerte de Stear no querían distanciarse de su único hijo y sobre todo deseaban que fuera feliz.

Al llegar a la mansión ya era tarde solo el mayordomo lo esperaba sentado en el Hall, le ofreció de cenar y en contra de su costumbre fue directo a su habitación. En el pasillo solo se podría apreciar el hilo de luz debajo de la puerta de George. Toco le abrieron inmediatamente

– ¿puedo pasar, no estas muy ocupado? –. Pocas veces podía decirle que no así que lo dejo pasar. George.

– Tan tarde y aun en la oficina, cuando salí habías partido con Archie, ¿Dónde estaban muchacho?–. No deseaba entrar en detalles–. Lo deje en con sus padres, dime ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que regresamos de Lakewood te siento molesto?

– En pocos días regresare a mi departamento, es lo mejor, espero que no le molestes por eso–. Él comprendía que la tía era una verdadera lata y mas, ya en tres semanas regresaba con Candy como su esposa y sería una verdadera locura–. Deberías hacer lo mismo, tan siquiera por un tiempo, juntar a la señora Elroy y la señorita Candy bajo el mismo techo… piénsalo bien, entiendo que quieras estar con ella, pero traerla aquí parece más un acto de rebeldía–. Como siempre tenía razón, entro pensando en dar un consejo y el que lo recibió fue él


	21. Chapter 21

21

Cansado y sin sueño, se levanto para escribirle una carta a Candy contándole todo los que estaba pasado. Mientras escribía ponía en orden sus pensamientos, era verdad tratar de obligar a su tía que la aceptara, fue un acto de disgusto que al final solo la dañaría a ella y tal vez hasta podría perderla, en lo referente a ella perdía su buen juicio.

Durante el desayuno la expresión de la señora Elroy era de verdadera molestia, tanto George como Albert pensaron que había escuchado la conversación de la noche anterior. Archie llego tarde al desayuno aun tenía el cabello húmedo.

–¿Dónde pasaste la noche? –. La pregunta permitió que la tensión de Albert disminuyera.

– Con mis padres, en su hotel.

–Acabo de recibir un recado de los señores Britter, están muy molestos. ¿Serias tan amable de explicarme el porqué de tu proceder sin haber tomado en cuenta a tu familia? ¿Sabes donde quedara nuestro nombre? En dos meses será la presentación de William de manera formal y se te ocurre hacer un escándalo.

– Yo no hice ningún escándalo, solo rompí mi noviazgo, los que están haciendo el escándalo son los Britter.

– ¡No lo permitiré! Esta familia es un desastre desde que tú William, te empeñaste en insertar a esa "niña" a la familia, solo ha traído desgracias, hubiera deseado que muriera en lugar que Anthony, debí de haberla mandado a México antes que te enteraras–. Dirigiéndose a Albert–. Te lo advierto tu traes a tu ramera a esta casa y le voy hacer la vida miserable, por que nadie me quita de la cabeza que fue tu mujer y no desde que estuviste enfermo sino desde antes–. Le hirvió la sangre, y no supo bien lo que contesto.

– Si, si es mi mujer y regresara como mi esposa, pero tía no te preocupes no viviríamos cerca de ti–. El comentario cayo como balde de agua fría a todos los presentes, confirmando las sospechas y llenando de remordimiento a Albert. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Y sobre todo como se lo diría. Desde esa misma tarde mando gente a cuidar discretamente el hogar de Ponny, le aterraba que pudiera hacer su tía después de su indiscreción.

No podía concentrarse solo miraba los documentos pero por mas que leia no comprendía.

– ¿Qué te digo?

– Empezando que soy un idiota, eche todo a perder, complique la situación y que al parecer no he dejado de ser ese chico irreflexivo que se escapaba de los colegios y vivía escondido en su propia casa.

– No debiste de haber caído en el juego de la señora Elroy y vez que tengo razón no es buena idea juntarlas. ¿Por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunte si habías estado ya con la señorita Candy? – ya no podía hacer nada, quien los conocía lo pensaba y el confirmándolo estaba perdido, no contesto solo se encogió de hombros y continuo revisando los papeles.

El día paso entre juntas y documentos que firmar. No salió de comer no tenía hambre el remordimiento lo calaba que no se percató de que Archie entro a su oficina.

– Me prometiste que la habías respetado–. Un fuerte dolor de estomago lo invadió–. En la mañana estaba muy molesto, pero se que la quieres y en dos semanas se van a casar, ella es como mi hermana y no me gustaría que la tía la dañe o la haga sentir mal, como siempre lo ha hecho, sácala por un tiempo del hogar de Ponny, escóndela lo que resta del tiempo–. Tenia razón pero primero hablaría con ella. Trabajo arduamente para que al dia siguiente partiera a ver a Candy debían hablar personalmente.

Por la tarde la reunión en casa de los Britter fue tensa, exigían una explicación del rompimiento. Archie suplicaba que no tocaran el tema de su antiguo amor por Candy, mucho menos delante de sus padres y su tía por lo que decidió tomar una medida extrema con la que se metería en un gran lio.

– El principal motivo por el cual no puedo continuar con la relación con Annie es que… estoy interesado en otra persona–. Tanto sus padres como su tía no esperaban esa contestación–. Annie comenzó a llorar, se cumplió su mas grande sus temores continuaba amándola–. Me he enamorado de una compañera de la universidad–. No era del todo mentira Lucy Larsson era hija de un abogado muy reconocido de Chicago había hecho buena amistad con ella y siempre lo hacia reir, estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca, sus compañeros ya le habían comentado que a ella le gustaba, en palabras de Larry "esta que se muere por ti" y no le era desagradable. Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de confesar–. Por educación, no puedo dar más detalles–. Se dio por terminado el noviazgo.

Camino a la mansión su madre no dejaba de preguntar quien era la muchacha, los ojos inquisitivos de su tía no se le quitaban de encima, no había creído ni una sola palabra suponía que esa "niña" también había tenido algo que ver. – Se llama Lucy Larsson, es de buena familia, de eso no te puedes preocupar tía, espero que la puedan conocer pronto.

– Por el buen nombre de la familia no debes comenzar inmediatamente un noviazgo con ella, si es lo que quieres–. Eso lo tranquilizo–. No te pueden ver saliendo con nadie, en por lo menos un mes o mes y medio entendiste.

Cuando Albert y George llegaron por la noche a la mansión solo el silencio reinaba, el mayordomo les comento que los señores Cornwell ya se habían retirado a su hotel y que tanto la señora como el joven estaban en sus habitaciones. Solos en comedor.

– Tu familia va a enfermarme de los nervios. ¿Mañana si te vas a ir a Lakewood?

– Claro, tengo que hablar con Candy.

– No estaría mal que te acompañara el joven Archie, no le ha de ver ido bien todo está muy callado. – No lo creo, además tengo que hablar solo con ella.


	22. Chapter 22

22

El rumor del rompimiento de Archie ya había llegado a la universidad, sus compañeros le pedían detalles y como caballero no los dio. Cuando llego Lucy se puso nervioso, la chica no le era indiferente pero al grado de querer salir con ella. Durante todo el día no podía dejar de verla reconocía que era bonita e inteligente y muy osada por estar haber entrado a la universidad, muy diferente a Annie. En la mansión la señora Elroy no salió en toda la mañana de sus habitaciones, mando a Samuel que investigara todo lo referente a Lucy Larrow y su familia, analizaba lo que había pasado las últimas horas, lo que más le preocupaba era el por qué siempre la relación con William había sido tan tensa. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo perdido lo había pensado. Fue al único que nunca lo dejo hacer lo que le gustaba, en cambio a sus demás sobrinos sí aunque fueran excentricidades, se arrepintió por no haber dejado que conviviera con la familia se dio cuenta que con la única persona con la que había convivido había sido esa niña.

La pelea de la mañana fue la peor que habían tenido en toda su vida. No tenía que haberle gritado a la cara tan descaradamente que si era su mujer, eso ya lo sabía aunque tenía que admitir que no debió de expresarse así de ella, no era propio de una dama. Cómo serian de diferentes las cosas si la hubiera cuidado como era su responsabilidad y no dejar que tuviera una vida disoluta, se reprochaba era no haber encontrado a William si lo tenía tan cerca y ser la culpable de haber disuelto el único lazo legal por el cual ellos no podían estar juntos.

Albert llego muy tarde esperando no encontrar a nadie y dormir tranquilo.

– Llegas tarde.– La voz de su tía entre las sombras lo angustio–. Podríamos hablar unos minutos.

–No creo que sea el mejor momento. –conocía a su tia y al ver que no le contestaba y se dirigía a sus habitaciones, eso era sinónimo que no le interesaba y aun así lo harían, se dirigieron sin cruzar palabra hasta las habitaciones de la señora Elroy, tomaron asiento en la pequeña salita.

– Se de ante mano que lo que te diga, no cambiaras de decisión, no apruebo tu resolución y mucho menos tu eterno capricho por esa niña, pero ya eres un adulto y lo tengo que respetar. –Alberto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando–. Solo te pido que me respetes y no la traigas a vivir aquí, esta es tu casa, pero también es la mía. El día de tu presentación oficial que se comporte a la altura, de eso te encargaras tu y yo me encargare de los Legan, no permitas que continúe trabajando, eso dará de que hablar y no me gustaría dar detalles a los conocidos y por ultimo no me pidas que la quiera, sólo le daré el lugar de tu esposa ¿Me entendiste? – Era mas de lo que podía esperar–. Tendrás que hablar con el consejo y dar las debidas explicaciones.

– Muchas gracias tía, no sabes cómo me tranquilizan tus palabras, le pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento y no te preocupes yo hablare con Candy y se que entenderá–. De eso no estaba muy seguro, sobre todo lo relacionado a no continuar trabajando. Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir solo esperaba el amanecer para salir hacia el hogar de Ponny. Albert solo pensaba en llegar, exponerle el problema y tratar de calmara. Esperaba no perderla por su imprudencia. Llego poco después del desayuno, al saludar a la hermana María y la señorita Ponny noto cierto aire de molestia con su presencia. Candy lo saludo alegre pero sin mostrar su peculiar alegría desviándole en momentos la mirada. Cuando al fin pudieron estar solos.

– Hay problemas, mi tía esta muy molesta, Archie ya rompió su noviazgo y no sabes como se pusieron las cosas en la mansión y me gustaría que regresaras conmigo a Chicago, te necesito cerca.

– Si, ya no puedo estar aquí y mucho menos lejos de ti, tengo que hablar algo importante pero no por ahora –. El comentario preocupo a Albert y recordó la actitud con la que fue recibido, pero por ahora no preguntaría. A regañadientes y en contra de las indicaciones de la señorita Ponny hizo sus maletas y se fue con Albert.

– ¿Puedo llevar a Kleen? No quiero dejarlo está muy triste–. No podía negarse. En el auto no sabía como comenzar

– La tía piensa que hay algo más entre nosotros desde hace mucho y no duda que tengamos una relación. Ella cree que ya eres mi mujer–. Esperaba que llorara o gritara tenía la cabeza agachada solo miraba sus manos así que detuvo el auto.

– No es la única persona, cuando vivíamos juntos mas de una vez me dijeron señora y aunque tú me decías que no me molestara sabia las implicaciones que traía, escuchaba los rumores del edificio y la última vez que vinieron de visita, la hermana María me cuestiono lo mismo–. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas–. Y no dije, ni hice nada para negarlo ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

– Nunca, por que yo tampoco lo he negado ni afirmado, solo tu y yo sabemos la verdad–. La atrajo a su cuerpo y la beso, minutos después continuaron su camino, los planes habían cambiado. Camino a Chicago pasaron cerca de la mansión de Lakewood

– ¿Quieres pescar antes de ir a Chicago? Aun continúo cocinando bien.

– Claro, pero no sabrán que estamos aquí.

– Que importa es mi casa además tengo todo en la casa del bosque, no tendrían que saber que estamos aquí–. Tomaron la desviación hacia la casa, al llegar Albert se remando las mangas y se dirigieron al riachuelo de la parte de atrás. No tardo mucho en poder pescar la comida ni en cocinarlo. Como disfrutaban estando juntos y no permitiría que su tía lo separara, no vivirían en la mansión buscaría inmediatamente un departamento o una casa para los dos.

Al terminar Candy limpio la mesa y lavo los trastes pensó en acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos todo su cuerpo que sentiría tocarla y conocerla, no deseaba que se le fuera a escapar, se imagino rozando sus cabellos con su nariz quería embriagarse de su aroma y rozar su rostro opto por dejarla sola en la cocina si no la aprisionaría entre el pila y su cuerpo. Se sentó en la sala ya era hora de salir hacia Chicago.

– Ven siéntate a un rato a mi lado–. Se abrazaron y Candy se recostó en su pecho. Comenzaron a besarse y por primera vez no solo acaricio su rostro y su espalda, bajo a sus caderas sus labios caminaron a su cuello como deseaba tenerla como la última vez en ese mismo lugar. Candy se debatía en continuar o pedirle que parara sin embargo era imposible si deseaba abrazarlo.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Como detenerse si sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, pensó que fácil seria pasar todo el día con ella, terminarse de perder en sus sensaciones pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, además debían de llegar lo más pronto posible a Chicago, antes de detenerse por completo noto que bien se amoldaba Candy bajo su cuerpo, con todo el deseo que sentía el uno por el otro debieron parar. La ayudo a levantarse del sillón se miraron a los ojos y solo sonrieron. Llegaron a la ciudad antes de las cuatro lo que le permitió a Albert pasar a sus oficinas tenía que checar que nada hubiera pasado en su ausencia. En contra de lo que esperaba Candy, le pidió que lo acompañara. Al entrar se dio cuenta que todos la miraban preguntándose quién era, se sintió incomoda y por primera vez no se sintió al nivel de Albert y que tendría que cambiar muchas cosas comenzando con su forma de vestir, el camino hacia la oficina principal se le hizo eterno cuando al fin se cerró la puerta tras de ellos tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo pensando en cómo Albert no se había dado cuenta y le dio por un momento la razón a la tía abuela. Recodo como Annie le reprochaba su falta de delicadeza y elegancia le vinieron a su mente los recuerdos en la casa de los Legan cuando la llamaban "dama de establo". Albert la noto más pensativa de lo normal, no había cruzado palabra.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –. No comprendía su cambio brusco de ánimo. – ¿En vedad te quieres casar conmigo? –. Nunca hubiera esperado esa pregunta, no descifraba el porqué dudaba ahora después de todo lo que ya habían vivido.

– No podría estar lejos de ti, y pelearía con todos y contra todos por solo verte–. Ya más tranquila solo se fundieron en un abrazo que fue interrumpido cuando tocaron a la puerta. Ella tomo asiento en el sillón próximo y él se sentó en el escritorio. No tardo en entrar George que saludo con entusiasmo a Albert y cortésmente a Candy. Diciéndole que no tardaría los dos hombres salieron de la oficina dejando sola con sus temores y sus reflexiones. No supo cuanto se quedo sola pero al volverlo a ver, sus ojos y su corazón no podían apartarse de él y la sensación completes la abrumaba. – Ya termine, te pido una disculpa, se que demore más de la cuenta, tenía que ponerme al corriente y dejarle unos encargos a George, es tarde, vamos a cenar y después te llevare al hotel de los papas de Archie –. Solo asintió con la cabeza. Cenando tranquilamente en un pequeño restaurant.

– Le pedí a George que busque una casa en North Side, mientras tanto te hospedaras en el hotel de los papas de Archie, estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que ellos estarán al pendiente de ti –. Sentía que se estaba portando posesivo, pero por ella, iría en contra de la libertad que siempre defendía además las palabras de su tía rondaban en su mente–. Dorothy vendrá a vivir con nosotros, al principio no tendremos muchos muebles.

– Eso me alegra, no sabes cómo deseo hacerme cargo de la casa. – Ese comentario lo tranquilizo. Continuaron la velada haciendo planes, ya que en pocos días se iban a casar sin una gran fiesta ya que en dos meses seria la presentación oficial y ahí se daría también la noticia de su matrimonio, además le conto a groso modo la plática con la tía abuela omitiendo los detalles que la hicieran sentir mal. La dejo en la recepción del hotel a las nueve ahí la encaminaron a sus habitaciones, deseaba llevarla él mismo y despedirse, sin embargo no era correcto, se enfrento a la realidad no podía complicar la situación más de lo que estaba.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Cuando la señora Cornwell entro a la habitación que le habían asignado a Candy se sorprendió al encontrar un mapache pero al ver que la muchacha que se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y la observaba expectante. No podía creer lo que veía, el parecido que tenia con Pauna, su prima, la dejo sin habla por algunos segundos y comprendió hasta cierto punto el cariño que Albert le tenía. Se alegro de no dejarse llevar por todo lo que le decía la tía Elroy, al conocerla se dio cuenta que tenia aproximadamente la misma edad que sus hijos, comprendió que posiblemente estaba asustada.

– Buenos días niña, Archie y en especial William me han pedido que este a tu pendiente–. Se acerco a ella, sentándose en la cama e invitándola que hiciera lo mismo–. Con que tú eres la chiquilla que ha volteado de cabeza a la familia desde hace años. Stear escribió sobre de ti en muchas de sus cartas. – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo contener el llanto–. El saber que él te quería como una hermana, a mi me hace quererte como hija, ven vamos al salón principal ya es hora de desayuna y después saldremos a dar un paseo donde me contaras todo acerca de mi hijo. –La tomo de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

George se sorprendió al notar que Albert llego temprano este le confesó que no había podido dormir y que era mejor irse a la oficina que estar viendo el techo de la habitación. – Bueno, me despido tengo muchas diligencias que no creo terminar hoy, ya le mande una carta de Dorothy para informarle que trabajara ahora aquí en Chicago. Me tome la libertad de darle un par de días para que fuera con su familia, aun tiene hermanos pequeños que la van a extrañar. – Nunca se había preguntado si la muchacha tenia familia, lo suponía pero le sorprendió que su amigo conociera más a fondo la vida su vida personal.

Toda la mañana la pasaron entre risas y anécdotas, por un momento sintió como que Stear no hubiera muerto.

– Y dime ¿Hablaba mucho de mí? – le sorprendió la pregunta y por un momento se quedo callada, no recordaba.

– Muchas veces. –Mintió pero no podía contestar otra cosa la vio llorando desesperadamente el día del velorio que de ninguna manera permitiría que llorara–. La expresión de su rostro se suavizo y eso la tranquilizo.

– Ya es hora, saldremos de compras, nunca tuve una hija y me quede con muchos deseos de hacerlo. La mayor parte del día lo utilizaron comprando en diferentes tiendas. La señora Cornwell observaba el color de sus ojos y su cabello buscando aquellos colores que le quedaran mejor.

–William me pidió que me encargara de esto y de ti, sabes que más de una vez hizo rabiar a la tía Elroy, entre Pauna y yo escondíamos sus travesuras y el que terminaba regañado era George.

– ¿George? – No podía comprender ¿pues desde cuando George trabajaba con ellos?

–Sí, George vivió con nosotros desde que éramos niños, el tío William se hizo cargo de él, la verdad no sé bien como fue la historia, pero un día llego a la casa. – Recordó el día que le grito que era el mandadero de esa familia, un sentimiento de vergüenza y remordimiento la embargo–. Hubieras visto a la tía Elroy, grito y amenazo que nunca lo aceptaría. – Ese comentario le trajo amargos recuerdos–. Pero el tío William la ignoro como siempre lo hacía. Sahara lo molestaba mucho pero como a nosotras tampoco nos caía ella bien, siempre lo defendimos. Después de la muerte del esposo de la tía Elroy ella se enfoco por completo a Sahara como si fuera su propia hija. William y Archi vendrán a cenar con nosotras así que hay que estar listas.

Una mucama la ayudaba vestirse, le contestaba monosílabos a cualquier pregunta que Candy le formulaba, eso la hacía sentirse incomoda y lejana pero cando se vio al espejo no podía creer que fuera ella. Faltaban pocos minutos para la hora de la cena cuando tacaron a la puerta, al abrirla se desilusionó a ver que era Archie que tampoco podía creer el cambio de Candy y envidio por un momento a su tío y recordó que ella nunca fue ni sería de él, no podía negar que era hermosa.

– Mi madre me pidió que viniera por ti además Albert estaba muy nervioso y no se fuera a perder, por otra parte me conto que salió de compras contigo, no sabes cómo te agradezco que hablaras de Stear.

– Achie, ¿Por qué rompiste tu noviazgo con Annie? – Sabía que esa pregunta no podría esperar mucho tiempo. – Sabes muy bien las condiciones por las que le pedí que fuera mi novia, Stear siempre me lo reprocho diciendo que no era lo correcto y después de su muerte lo pensé mejor, además estoy interesado en una compañera de la universidad. – Eso era verdad, la atracción por Lucy era mayor cada día. – Espero que no estés enojada conmigo, no podía permitir que continuáramos, no era justo para ella.

– Me duele, ella es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, me preocupa más por qué no puedo estar cerca de ella en estos momentos.

Caminaron hacia el gran comedor con la esperanza en que sus decisiones fueran las correctas, pero en ese momento lo eran.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Al verla llegar del brazo de Archie y con un vestido corte imperio verde la vio mas mujer, en verdad ya había dejado de ser una niña. Deseaba que su tía la viera, que cambiara un poco su actitud hacia ella. Se levanto para recibirla, la saludo con un beso y una caricia en la mejilla, sintió como vibro con el roce, dos días más, solo eso sonaba en sus pensamientos.

El jueves por la mañana salieron del juzgado como esposos, el trámite había sido rápido gracias a la oportuna anulación, únicamente acompañados por Archie y George regresaron al hotel para celebrar. En el restaurant principal brindaban con champaña.

– Albert, Candy les deseo lo mejor, se que serán muy felices. – Por primera vez se podían sentar más juntos y los abrazos eran más duraderos al igual que los besos en mejilla. Ella se sentía en las nubes deseaba que las horas que faltaban pasaran lo más rápido.

– Es mejor que regresemos a trabajar, te recuerdo que mañana salimos temprano y tú no vas el lunes. – Reprocho Archie. Se despidió de Candy con un beso en la boca que duro algunos segundos. Candy se recostó en su cama, estaba mareada, no acostumbrada beber y mucho menos tan temprano, acaricio a Kleen que dormía en la cama. Comprendió cual era el significa del verdadero amor, no había sentido lo mismo con Terry sin embargo el recuerdo de las caricias de Albert no tenían comparación, deseaba estar a solas con él, añoraba sus manos en su cuerpo y el sabor de sus besos ¿Cómo iba a cambia su vida en poco tiempo? Hacia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en sus padres, llego a odiarlos por haberla abandonado en especial cuando vivía con los Legan, pero ahora solo tenía que darles las gracias, lo mejor que pudieron hacerle fue dejarla esa noche había conocido a personas maravillosas y la mejor de todas había sido Albert.

– Ya es hora de que se levante, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy. – Entro Dorothy y abrió abruptamente las cortinas dándole le luz en la cara–. Esta listo el desayuno. – Acerco la mesita de servicio–. Y tengo que dejarla más bonita que otros días si no me regañara el señor William y George. – No entendía bien, según ella aun faltaban muchas horas –. Mientras termina de desayuna le voy a preparar el baño señorita Candy.

Dorothy tenía la costumbre de no dejar de hablar, ya casi lo había olvidado había sido la persona más amable que conoció en la mansión de los Legan. Termino el ligero refrigerio y fue directo al cuarto de baño, donde tomaría un largo baño y posteriormente tendrían 4 horas para arreglarla.

– Me duele que la hermana María, la señorita Ponny y Annie no estén conmigo este día.

– La señorita Annie tengo entendido salió de viaje con su mama al siguiente día después de la ruptura del noviazgo y no ha regresado. – No se había despedido de ella, pensó que estaba muy dolida y se reprocho no poder estar a su lado en un momento tan triste, pero respetaría su decisión así como la de Archie.

Albert esperaba nervioso el arribo de Candy a la capilla, había muy poca gente, pero la fiesta en grande seria el día de la presentación. Al verla entrar acompañada con Archie, no podía mirar nada mas que no fuera a ella, se veía hermosa, al tomar su mano reconoció su calor, la suavidad de sus manos le ayudo a hincarse frente al altar.

Albert no se percato en qué la Tía Elroy si había estado presente, se lo confirmo George días después, llego un poco después de haber iniciado y salió de la iglesia antes de que terminaran sus votos.

El brindis se llevaría a cabo en un pequeño salón del hotel, los pocos invitados aplaudían y les deseaban prosperidad y felicidad en la nueva vida que iniciaban, mientras Terry se registraba en la recepción del hotel sin saber lo que sucedía a pocos pasos de él.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Pasadas más de las nueve se dirigieron hacia su habitación. Albert no podía esperar tenerla en sus brazos y Candy estaba nerviosa no sabía como tendría que actuar. Antes de que se diera cuenta tomo la tomo en brazos y solo pudo emitir un pequeño grito que fue acallado por la risas de ambos por lo que restaba del pasillo. Apenas cerraron la puerta atrás de ellos y prendieron la luz de la habitación, él la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso tan profundamente como nunca lo había hecho antes al separarse ella apenas podía mantenerse en pie. – Voy… a quitarme el vestido lleva horas lastimándome. – Fue lo mas coherente que pudo decir. Al verla como se perdía en el vestidor se quito el saco y la corbata mientras apaga la luz de la habitación. Ya se había quitado el vestido y lo coloco sobre la inmensa cómoda, se peleaba con el corpiño, no comprendía como Dorothy se lo había apretado tanto si le pidió varias veces que no lo hiciera. Apenas podía deshacer el nudo principal en su espalda baja.

Las manos frías de Albert recorrieron todo lo largo de sus brazos, haciéndola brincar, no lo espera. Retiro sus cabellos y beso lentamente sus hombros, su espalda y su nuca. Lo único que podía hacer Candy era apoyar sus manos en la cómoda para no caerse mientras se perdía en el mar de sensaciones. Poco a poco Albert comenzó a soltar su corpiño sin despegar sus labios de su piel. Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo la aprisiono mas con entre su cuerpo y la cómoda mientras buscaba el lugar donde su sangre latía con más fuerza en su cuello. Rodeo su abdomen con sus brazos mientras la atraía más a él si eso era posible. Comenzó a tocar sus pechos primero sobre el fondo, al poco tiempo los libero para cubrirlos con sus manos. La escucho repetir sus nombre su nombre la hizo girar mientras la volvía a besar en la boca ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos lo que le permitió cargarla y llevarla hacia la cama. La dejo delicadamente en la cama mientras desabrochaba la hebilla de su cinturón y se dirigía al vestidor para apagar la luz.

Completamente a obscuras termino de desnudarla, toco cada parte de su cuerpo beso cada milímetro de su piel y mientras guiaba las manos y los labios de Candy en todo su cuerpo. Cuanto tiempo y como se besaron nunca lo supieron pero llegaron a conocerse completamente esa noche. Cada lugar, cada sabor y reacción que tenían era como recodar lo vivido en vidas pasadas. No entendía como en verdad no la había hecho su mujer antes, desde Londres o desde que compartían el pequeño departamento, y ahora que era suya permitiría dejar pasar un solo segundo sin amarla.

Candy se sentía completa, querida y deseada estaba segura que nunca iba a dejar de amar e ese hombre y no permitiría que nadie los separara, dejo de pensar por que los sabios de Albert se perdieron en su pecho, la hizo su mujer varias veces en la noche. Los rayos del sol entraban temerosos a la habitación mientras Candy y Albert dormían abrazados aún desnudos bajo las sabanas.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Albert abrió los ojos, como era su costumbre a las cinco de la mañana, la vio dormida entre sus brazos la atrajo mas a él permitiéndose dormir una horas más. A las nueve se movió pesadamente para ver los ojos adormilados de Candy.

–Buenos días señora Andrew, quiere que pida el desayuno. – Se movió para quedar sobre de ella.

– Sí, tengo un poco de hambre. –La comenzó a tocarla por debajo de las cobijas y besar su cuello–. Te amo Albert.

– ¿Desde cuándo me amas?

– Cuando te vi fui por ti al cuarto cero, ahí me di cuenta que eras muy guapo. ¿Y tú?

– Desde que estábamos en Londres te veías muy linda en uniforme blanco. –comenzaron a reír.

Albert se levanto de la cama sin ocultar su desnudes busco su ropa para poder salir al pasillo y encargar el desayuno, momento que utilizo Candy para buscar su fondo y entrar al cuarto de baño, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se vio al espejo, el peinado que tanto se había tardar en hacerle Doroty estaba destrozado no podía creer que Albert la hubiera visto así y no le hubiera dicho nada. Se lavo la cara y comenzó a tratar de peinarse. Escucho como se cerraba la puerta esperando que fuera ya el desayuno salió.

–Traerán el servicio en un momento. –Verla con el fondo comenzó a excitarlo se imagino desnudándola a la luz del día y conocer mejor que la noche anterior. Ella sentía lo mismo no podía quitar de su mente el recuerdo de hasta donde se habían acariciado. El sonido de la puerta los regreso a la realidad el desayuno llegó pero lo comieron frio horas después.

En el desayunador principal Terry pagaba la cuanta del día se sentía ligero desde la muerte de Susana solo pensaba en regresar a buscar a Candy casi ya se había cumplido un año. Aunque era invierno no era tan frio como el anterior, esperaba poder encontrarla, recordaba muy vagamente el camino hacia la Clínica Feliz, recordaba que estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que suponía que ellos vivían al verlos le daría las gracias a Albert por cuidarla y le prometería a Candy que nunca la dejaría. A medio día después de caminar casi 2 horas la encontró, le sorprendió que estuviera cerrada se sentó en la grama a esperar seguramente el doctor le podría informar donde encontrarlos.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde vio a lo lejos al doctor Martin caminaba pesadamente al ver que alguien lo esperaba apresuro el paso.

– Joven, buenas tardes espero que no sea una emergencia. Ayer fui a una boda y salí hasta muy tarde. – se rio–. Para serle franco no recuerdo como llegue a mi casa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – Abriendo la puerta permitiendo que Terry entrara primero.

– No se preocupe he esperado algo de tiempo un poco mas no importa. Me llamo Terry y estoy buscando a Candy y Albert. – La resaca de doctor desapareció inmediatamente no podía creer con quien estaba hablando. – Veo que le dio el día libre a Candy, sería tan amable de decirme donde viven, soy amigo de ellos desde hace muchos años. – Eso no lo dudaba ¿pero el continuaría siendo su amigo después de saber que había pasado?

–Hace algún tiempo que Candy ya no trabaja para mí. Tengo entendido que salió de la ciudad y no sé cuando regrese.

– Habrá regresado a su hogar en el campo.

– No creo, la vedad yo no puedo darle información. – Antes de que preguntara–. Y tampoco tengo la dirección de su departamento, aunque haciendo memoria creo que partieron a Nueva York pero no estoy muy seguro. –Esperando que esa información lo hiciera regresar a su ciudad de origen.

Al verlo alejarse pensó que era buen momento de dejar la bebida el susto había sido inmenso. Que mal momento había elegido para regresar.

Camino por la zona imaginando a Candy riéndose en esos lugares. Pero ¿Por qué habían partido a Nueva York? Seria para buscarlo, la esperanza creció en su alma imaginando a Candy buscándolo, estaba seguro que aun lo amaba al igual que él.

Se dirigió hacia la zona residencial pensó en hablar con Archie o Stear para preguntar por ella, sabia de ante mano que le iba a costar trabajo que le dieran la información pero valía la pena. Preguntando dio con la mansión de los Andrew. Toco la puerta, cuando salió el mayordomo y antes de que le preguntara quien era pidió ver a Stear a su juicio era el menos visceral de los hermanos, había tenido más problemas con Archie. Nunca hubiera esperado recibir la noticia que había muerto en la guerra, nunca había sido de su agrado pero sintió su muerte, pensó en Paty, esa niña insignificante que siempre andaba con Candy. Podio disculpas y se alejo pero no lo suficiente para ver a Archie saliendo de un auto acompañado de una chica que para su sorpresa no era Annie. Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente y eso lo asustaba. ¿Dónde estaba Candy y que había pasado con ella?

Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta la tarde, tomo un carruaje que lo llevara al hotel espera descansar ya que al día siguiente continuaría su búsqueda, se armaría.

No pudo evitar coquetear un poco con la recepcionista que le daba su llave y le informaba que no había recibido recados de su madre en su ausencia. Subió por la escalera principal hacia el elevador, no confiaba mucho en esos nuevos artefactos pero había caminado todo el día y estaba cansado. Se recargo en el barandal imaginando un día estar con ella en un hotel no así, bajo la mirada y dos pisos a bajos vio a una mujer que se la recordó, camino un poco para poder verla mejor. Se sorprendió al comprobar que era ella, su corazón latió fuertemente se veía verdaderamente hermosa, se quedo sin aire al ver que llegaba un hombre, la tomaba de la mano la besaba en la boca y la guiaba hacia un pasillo. No podía comprender lo que pasaba y menos entender cómo era posible que ellos dos estuvieran en esa actitud y en ese lugar, tardo algunos minutos en reaccionar. No pensaba hacer un escándalo primeo tendría que averiguar lo que ocurría. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo donde perdieron de una habitación salió una mucama. – Disculpe, estoy buscando la habitación al señor Albert. – Mientras le ofrecía algunos billetes discretamente.

– Debe de estar equivocado, en esta ala solo se están hospedando los señores Andrew. – Desde hace cuanto están aquí. – La señora desde hace mas de una semana el llego hace algunos días después de que celebraron su boda tengo entendido. – Todo estaba claro, sin darle las gracias se dirigió al bar para calmar sus nervios.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Esa mañana decidieron no desayunar en su habitación bajaron al restaurant, se encontraban prácticamente solos y platicaban tranquilamente mientras le traían el servicio, sin tan siquiera saludar Terry jalo una silla de una mesa y se sentó con ellos. – Espero no interrumpir nada señor y señora Andrew. — Los tres se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos–. Bueno como veo que no me van a saludar o hablar yo lo hare. Hasta hoy entendí porque tu urgencia de que me fuera el ese día cuando vine a buscarla y tu fraternal consejo que continuara mi vida porque ella lo había hecho. Y después que hicieron se rieron de mi, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

– Él vino a buscarme ¿Cuándo lo hizo, por que no me dijiste? – Ignoro por completo a Terry.

– Y usted señora, fue muy fácil dejarme tanto en Nueva York, con el pretexto de que Albert me necesita Y que me dices de Rockstown, bien me lo dijo mi madre pero durante todo este tiempo le dije que te había entendido mal.

– Él vino a buscarme y no me dijiste. ¡Por qué¡

– Yo te lo diré. – Interrumpió bruscamente Terry–. Seguramente desde entonces ya compartían el lecho y tenía miedo de perder a su amante. – Albert se levanto soltándose un puñetazo, no permitiría que la insultara, Candy salió del recinto llorando.

– Tú no sabes cuantas noches te lloro, lo último que decía en el día y lo primero en la mañana era tu nombre y siempre estuve con ella y nunca la falte al respeto. – Salió tras Candy, no sabía de lo que era capaz, pregunto en la recepción y ahí le informaron que no había salido. Se dirigió a su habitación. Giro la perilla tenia seguro, toco a la puerta.

–Candy, por favor ábreme necesitamos hablar, te lo ruego. – No obtuvo respuesta así que tomo su llave y entro, la encontró llorando en el piso a un lado de la cama.

– Candy por favor perdóname, sé que no debí ocultarte que fue a buscarte. –Se hinco a su lado–. Tenía mucho miedo de perderte, de que te fueras con él. No sabes cómo me asuste días antes cuando te encontré en la carretera esa noche, supuse que te irías tras él y no quería perderte.

– ¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria? Porque no me lo dijiste.

– Se que te he mentido desde que te conocí, tenía miedo los meses después de que contacte a George fueron los más difíciles después de que te bese en el bosque mientras dormías decidí que no te podía o más bien que no quería dejarte. Cuando la situación fue insostenible y tuve que volver a mi vida, pedí que te mandaran el vestido desde la ciudad donde se encontraba Terry, decidí que era mejor dejarte libre y que retomaras tu vida, como lo hice en Londres, George me convenció que era lo correcto. Cuando los hombres que tenía cuidándote me informaron que regresaste sin contactarlo y que continuaste buscándome no lo podía creer. La luz de la esperanza me dio ganas de volver a verte y al verte en Lakewood ya no pude callar más.

–Entonces no fue un sueño ese beso frente al fuego, creí que lo había imaginado. Nunca, nunca te hubiera dejado, yo le recalque a la Eleonor que había ido a buscar a alguien y no era a su hijo, que tenía una relación y que continuara con su vida. Me asuste al verlo, sí, nunca lo hubiera deseado ver, y mucho menos contigo, no lo tomes a mal, no quería que pasara lo de hoy, que terminaran peleando. Te amo, me gustas desde que eras un vagabundo viviendo con sus animales en el bosque, ¿acaso crees que te iba a dejar?

Terry se lavaba la cara en su habitación, tomando fuerzas para continuar sus reproches, no iba a descansar hasta que ellos sintieran el mismo dolor por la traición que él sentía. Tocaron a la puerta, esperaba que fuera Albert, quería golpearlo aunque debía aceptar que él no era tan fuerte como para ganarle. – Hola, ¿Estas cómodo?—nunca hubiera esperado ver a Archie en su puerta acompañado por tres hombres más, sin pedirle permiso entraron a su habitación –. Bueno tienes dos maneras de salir del hotel, por la puerta principal como un caballero, por la cuenta no te preocupes ya esta pagada o arrastrado por estos hombres por la puerta de atrás.

– Esto es algo que no te importa Archie, ellos tendrán que escucharme porque no soy la burla de nadie, ese par estuvo jugando conmigo y no lo dudo que desde el colegio San Pablo. —Achie lo interrumpió bruscamente.

–Si es mi asunto, porque con quien te peleaste esta mañana es mi tío, Candy mi hermana y el hotel de mis padres, entonces ya decidiste por donde sales, soy un caballero te estoy dando a escoger. – lo miro con la misma sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba desde el colegio y deseo golpearlo.

Sin tocar a la puerta entraron Albert y Candy tomados de la mano

–Queremos hablar contigo, a solas, Archie nos permites. – No supo que contestar solo asintió y antes de salir de la habitación. – Estaremos afuera por cualquier cosa.

– No te preocupes, te aseguro que no será necesario.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Esa misma tarde salía hacia Nueva York un Terry destrozado. No le queda más que aceptar la verdad. Las palabras de Albert, su amigo, retumbaban en su memoria.

– Nunca te engañamos, ni nos burlamos de ti.

– ¿No? Entonces cuando inicio esto, ¿cuándo vivieron juntos? Por eso te alejaste sin ni siquiera reprocharme.

– ¿Qué te podía reprochar? Todo estaba dicho, ¿Qué crees que no me di cuenta? Fue lo que más me dolió, no soy tonta, y antes que lo pienses no estoy con Albert porque tú no estás conmigo, estoy con él, porque lo amo.

–No entiendo tus palabras de reproche, tratas de que me confunda

– Tú estabas metido en ese lio días antes de que yo llegara a Nueva York y aun así permitiste que llegara. Me recibiste en la estación teniendo a Susana en el hospital y me prometiste que íbamos a estar juntos. ¿No te dio remordimiento prometerme cualquier cosa? Pues a mí sí, me tuve que enterar por terceros. ¿Cómo no dejarle el camino libre a alguien que hubiera dado la vida por ti, cuando yo no lo hubiera hecho? – Sus palabras lo dejaron frio, como que ella no hubiera dado la vida por él.

– Te pedí que continuaras tu vida, en parte por celos no quería que te viera y menos borracho, no quería causarte más dolor y confundirte, habías dado tu palabra Candy me lo conto, además no regresaste a Nueva York, continuaste con la bebida.

– ¿Qué fue de Susana?

– Porque me preguntas por ella, odio como te preocupas por todos y en especial por ella sí que logro separarnos.

– La verdad estuvimos muy poco juntos, ella está al tanto de que estas en Chicago.

– Ella murió hace menos de un mes. – no se atrevió a decirle que le alegro su muerte, era libre de volver con ella–. Los doctores dijeron que sufría de un mal alimenticio que nunca entendí.

– Y conociendo lo inmaduro y egoísta la internaste.

– No, en contra de lo que tú creas me quede con ella hasta el último momento. Y si fuera tan vil como tú dices, no le hubiera guardado luto y te hubiera encontrado aun soltera y no permitiría que él te tocara como yo deseo hacerlo.

– Como te dije esa tarde en el Zoológico, es momento de continuar nuestras vidas, somos el resultado de todos nuestros actos y hay que actuar de tal manera que no nos arrepintamos de nuestras acciones, por eso me fui y te deje a cargo a Candy, no podía quedarme si no le hubiera dicho que la amaba y eso nos hubiera enemistado. Según me dijo George a los pocos días te fuiste de colegio.

– Si me fui, fue para protegerla. – Candy sintió miedo de que revelara que fue por haberlos encontrado en la noche en los establos.

–No me importa porque te fuiste, sabes el mes de infierno que pese al enterarme que se había ido del colegio sin dinero, cuando al fin tuve noticias de ella se encontraba en América sola.

Candy se levanto y tomo la mano de Albert.

– No crees que es mejor que nos vallamos esta conversación no está llegando a ningún lado.

– Creo que tienes razón, ustedes no van a entender como me siento, ni yo dejar de sentir la frustración y no entenderé el momento en que se enamoraron. Les deseo lo mejor, y Albert, cuídala mucho porque yo no pude. Por favor dile a Archie que siento mucho lo de Stear y que saldré por mi propio por la puerta de enfrente.

El sonido repetitivo del tren en movimiento, el dolor en su corazón y la desesperanza lo envolvían, claro que sabía cuando se habían enamorado. Como olvidar sus miradas en el pequeña cabaña del zoológico. Cuantas veces salía sobrando de la conversación cuando ellos platicaban hasta ahora lo entendió, su ego no le permitía ver que ellos se amaban sin que se dieran cuenta.

En la tarde habían salido a caminar por las nevadas calles de Chicago, aunque iban de la mano sentía que nunca volvería a ser igual, se besaron varias veces, presentía que ella no vibraba como el día anterior. Al llegar la noche, Alberto no sabía cómo acerarse a Candy, cuando llegaron a su habitación se dirigió inmediatamente al vestidor y no tuvo el valor de ir tras ella. Solo se quito la chaqueta y se sentó apesadumbrado en la cama, al verla salir observo cómo se veía con el camisón blanco.

Candy lo había esperado en el vestidor, quería que se le acercara, que la amara. Al verlo sentado en la cama no lo reconoció se veía cansado y su mirada mostraba una gran tristeza. Su deseo de amarlo se transformo en deseos de confortarlo, se acerco a él para tocar sus cabellos. Albert la rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y escondió su cara en su vientre. Esa noche solo durmieron abrazados sin dejar ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos, sintiendo la respiración del otro en su rostro.


	30. Chapter 30

Candy se encontraba despierta en la madrugada, se sorprendió de tener a Albert en sus brazos como si fuera un niño, que dolorosas habían sido las últimas horas. Él te toca como yo deseo hacerlo no dejaba de pasear en su mente, solo deseaba que aquel con el que dormía lo hiciera, inconscientemente acerco su cuerpo al de él. Albert tampoco dormía llevaba despierto más de una hora solo se conformaba con escuchar su corazón al sentir que se movía creyó que la incomodaba trato de acomodarse, se sorprendió al verla despierta, se perdió en sus ojos, rozo su mejilla.

– Te amo Albert. – Se fundieron en el beso más largo y apasionado, se amaron por horas entre frases de amor y perdón.

A la mañana siguiente Candy continuaba dormida mientras Albert la observaba al lado de la cama, ya se había bañado y únicamente tenía puesta la bata, ese día irían a la que sería su casa. – Tenemos que salir antes de las doce, ven ya es momento de que te levantes. –Candy se sentó en la cama sin soltar la sabana para cubrirse, esa actitud lo enterneció, no podía creer que en la madrugada fuera tan desinhibida y a la luz del día le diera pena, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a para que se levantara, primero dudo, pero las palabras de Terry la hicieron segura, solo quería que él la tocara, la viera y la amara. Se deshizo de la sabana y camino hacia el cuarto de baño sin voltear para atrás, esperando que Albert la siguiera y sus cálculos no habían fallado.

La casa era más de lo que había esperado, aun faltaban varias cortinas y abrir muchas cajas.

– Faltan la mitad de los muebles pero hay lo elemental.

– No te preocupes yo me encargare de lo que falta. – Dorothy ya tenía la comida hecha y la mesa puesta al cuando termino de enseñarle la casa, por la tarde Albert salió hacia la mansión de su tía, tenía que terminar de recoger sus cosas.

– Vienes solo ¿verdad? – en su interior le daba gusto volver a verlo y tristeza de saber que venía a hacer sus maletas. – Vas a venir de visita algún en algún momento.

– Claro tía cuando usted quiera. – se acerco a besarle la mejilla. Nunca pensó que se iba a arrepentir, Archie casi no estaba en la casa, entre la universidad y el trabajo en las empresas, George ya se había ido a su departamento, años de convivir con él ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia era con la única persona que compartía los problemas familiares.

– ¿Vas a vivir muy lejos de aquí? – No tanto, estamos a veinte minutos en automóvil, sabe que siempre será bien recibida.

Al verlo partir desde la ventana, se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola, tal vez había sido muy dura.

Esa noche Albert se fue a dormir temprano ya que el día siguiente tendría que presentarse en el trabajo y no sabía hasta que hora podría regresar a su nueva casa. Desde las siete de la noche deseaba regresar en su casa, ¿Qué habría hecho Candy todo el día? Aunque estaba acompañada por Dorothy, la conocía bien y pronto se aburriría en su casa.

– Llegaste muy tarde, había mucho trabajo ¿verdad? – la voz de Candy entre las penumbras lo alegro, pero esperaba que no estuviera molesta. – Falte mucho tiempo, recuerda que acabo de tomar la dirección de las empresas y aun me falta mucho para conocerlas por completo, si no fuera por George no se qué sería de mí.

– No te preocupes, ven vamos a cenar, te estuve esperando. – Ya en la cocina se platicaron como había estado su día. – Mañana, ven por mí a la hora de comida, nos podremos ver aunque sea solo una hora y eso me alegrara el resto de la jornada. – Ahí estaré sin falta.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Desde que dormían juntos se levantaba en la madrugada para observar a Albert descansar y escuchar el acompasado ritmo de su respiración hacia escapar una sonrisa en Candy, a la hora de la comida apenas habían tenido la oportunidad de tocarse, pero cuando llegó por la noche se porto tan apasionado, las palabras de Terry continuaban rondando por su mente, él te toca como yo deseo hacerlo, se percato que jamás deseo cercarse a Terry como se le insinuaba a Albert. Su piel era un imán para sus manos y nada mas llegaban a la habitación deseaba que la desnudara, que su boca tocara cada parte de su cuerpo y se colocara entre sus piernas, no entendía bien que ocurría solo que conforme pasaban los minutos perdía cualquier indicio de pudor y pena. Si fuera por ella en ese instante lo levantaría para amarlo sin embargo tenía que trabajar en pocas horas. Trato de dormir acercando su cuerpo desnudo al de él sabiendo que nunca dejaría de amarlo pasara lo que pasara.

La junta había termina más pronto de lo que esperaba, pidió un café un poco cargado, esperando que eso le ayudar a que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera, recostó su cabeza en el escritorio esperando poder dormir un poco. No le preocupaba que lo descubrieran, el único que podía entra sin tocar era George. La imagen que lleno su mente fue Candy y como hacían el amor, su piel era para él un lugar en cual quería perderse. No podía creer el orgullo que le producía recordar la primera vez que la hizo vibrar entre sus brazos y un orgullo de habérsela ganado a Terry. Admirar sus ojos mientras se encontraba dentro de ella y marcándola como su propiedad, nunca había tenido un sentimiento de propiedad para con alguien, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y deseo que estuviera ahí, para amarla y hacerla suya en el escritorio. Se recargo en el respaldo del sillón tomo un sorbo de café y comenzó a calmarse, no fuera a entrar George, Archie o lo llamaran a otra junta. Se esperaría hasta llegar a su casa, al fin ya iniciaba el fin de semana y si la junta salía como lo esperaba, pasarían el fin de semana en la casa del bosque.

En Nueva York el rencor y la impotencia de Terry lo marcaban en lo más profundo de su alma. No podía creer que Candy lo hubiera dejado de amar y que además estuviera con el que un día llamo su amigo. Sentado en el sillón de la casa de su madre bebía mientras Eleonor lo cuidaba desde la obscuridad del pasillo preocupada por la posible repercusión que tendría esto en la vida de su hijo. Maldecía el recuerdo de Susana y se odiaba por haber permitido que esto sucediera, se imaginaba las posibles formas de vengarse y hasta pensó en llama a Elisa. Lo atormentaban las imágenes de Albert amándola, lo amargaban, la idea de separarlos aunque la perdiera para siempre seria el motivo de su vida.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Su fin de semana se vio frustrado, por la firma de algunos contratos además de un recado de la tía abuela donde le informaba que deseaba verlo, mientras tanto Candy se alegraba de tener noticias de Annie. Dorothy le comunico que llevaba algunos días en la ciudad, inmediatamente le escribió un recado y lo mando con el chofer, esperaba verla, preguntarle cómo se sentía y si era posible contarle todo lo que le había pasado en el último mes. Pensó que tendría que ser cauta ya que aun estaba reciente su rompimiento con Archie.

Antes del medio día, el regreso del chofer con una carta la alegro, esperanzada que pudiera ver a Annie. Conforme leía sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, en ella la señora Britter le pedía que se alejara de manera definitiva de su hija, haciéndole notar que aunque procedían del mismo origen y habían estudiado en las misma escuelas, no permitiría la amistad con una mujer que un día fue una sirvienta y además trabajadora carente de clase. Comprendió que Annie siempre se dejo manipular por su madre, si en algún momento la envidio o deseo también haber sido adoptada por ellos ahora se arrepentía. Guardo la carta en un cajón de la su habitación con algunos de sus recuerdos y dio por terminado una etapa en su vida, guardando en su corazón los momentos gratos que habían compartido.

Albert esperaba que lo anunciaran, en verdad quería volver a verla, sentado en el sillón de la biblioteca observaba las llaves, aun las tenía pero no las uso, se sentía culpable de cómo se habían dado las cosas si ella no fuera tan empecinada y el obstinado tal vez no hubieran tenido tantos problemas. La señora Elroy también se alegro de verlo sin embargo no fue nada efusiva.

– Buenas tardes tía ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Se levanto y le dio un cálido abrazo–. En que puedo servirla – su sonrisa la desarmo y no le quedo más que sonreírle. Todo el resto de la tarde afinaron los detalles de la fiesta de presentación pero en ningún momento le pregunto por Candy a Albert eso no lo preocupo.

- Te encargaras que se comporte a la altura esos día, ¿verdad? – Nunca entendió por qué no confiaba en ella. Se dio cuenta que en verdad su tía nunca se había permitido conocerla y de entender que su frescura era el principal motivo por el cual él se enamoro de ella.

- No te preocupes tía, tenle un poco de confianza no es la salvaje que te han hecho creer Eliza y Neal. – Se acerco a ella, le dio un cálido beso y se despidió de ella. Solo quería llegar a su casa verla y descansar en sus brazos.

Durante la cena le dio los pormenores de las celebraciones que tenía en mente la tía y más de una vez rieron a carcajadas, Albert solo la admiraba mientras, se sorprendía el cambio que había tenido en los últimos meses, la amaba y no podía comprender en qué momento la comenzó a amar con esa intensidad.

32

Su fin de semana se vio frustrado, por la firma de algunos contratos además de un recado de la tía abuela donde le informaba que deseaba verlo, mientras tanto Candy se alegraba de tener noticias de Annie. Dorothy le comunico que llevaba algunos días en la ciudad, inmediatamente le escribió un recado y lo mando con el chofer, esperaba verla, preguntarle cómo se sentía y si era posible contarle todo lo que le había pasado en el último mes. Pensó que tendría que ser cauta ya que aun estaba reciente su rompimiento con Archie.

Antes del medio día, el regreso del chofer con una carta la alegro, esperanzada que pudiera ver a Annie. Conforme leía sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, en ella la señora Britter le pedía que se alejara de manera definitiva de su hija, haciéndole notar que aunque procedían del mismo origen y habían estudiado en las misma escuelas, no permitiría la amistad con una mujer que un día fue una sirvienta y además trabajadora carente de clase. Comprendió que Annie siempre se dejo manipular por su madre, si en algún momento la envidio o deseo también haber sido adoptada por ellos ahora se arrepentía. Guardo la carta en un cajón de la su habitación con algunos de sus recuerdos y dio por terminado una etapa en su vida, guardando en su corazón los momentos gratos que habían compartido.

Albert esperaba que lo anunciaran, en verdad quería volver a verla, sentado en el sillón de la biblioteca observaba las llaves, aun las tenía pero no las uso, se sentía culpable de cómo se habían dado las cosas si ella no fuera tan empecinada y el obstinado tal vez no hubieran tenido tantos problemas. La señora Elroy también se alegro de verlo sin embargo no fue nada efusiva.

– Buenas tardes tía ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Se levanto y le dio un cálido abrazo–. En que puedo servirla – su sonrisa la desarmo y no le quedo más que sonreírle. Todo el resto de la tarde afinaron los detalles de la fiesta de presentación pero en ningún momento le pregunto por Candy a Albert eso no lo preocupo.

- Te encargaras que se comporte a la altura esos día, ¿verdad? – Nunca entendió por qué no confiaba en ella. Se dio cuenta que en verdad su tía nunca se había permitido conocerla y de entender que su frescura era el principal motivo por el cual él se enamoro de ella.

- No te preocupes tía, tenle un poco de confianza no es la salvaje que te han hecho creer Eliza y Neal. – Se acerco a ella, le dio un cálido beso y se despidió de ella. Solo quería llegar a su casa verla y descansar en sus brazos.

Durante la cena le dio los pormenores de las celebraciones que tenía en mente la tía y más de una vez rieron a carcajadas, Albert solo la admiraba mientras, se sorprendía el cambio que había tenido en los últimos meses, la amaba y no podía comprender en qué momento la comenzó a amar con esa intensidad.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Era domingo y como lo hacían desde que vivían en el departamento se levantaban hasta tarde. Después salieron a caminar por el zona comercial del centro, debían prepararse para las fiestas de presentación que había preparado la señora Elroy, las dos semanas que quedaban iban a ser muy arduas. En contra de los que aparentaba, Candy estaba muy insegura e incómoda de tener que pasar la siguiente semana cerca de la Tía.

Llegó el día esperado, Albert pasó por ella después antes de la cena, nunca pensó que tendría que convivir con la Señora Elroy tan pronto. Él también estaba preocupado, si por él fuera llegarían quince minutos antes de la fiesta, pero era incorrecto. Llegaron a la mansión y fueron recibidos por los criados que bajaron las maletas del auto y sin preguntar las llevaron al interior. Caminaron por los jardines Candy nunca había vivido en esa mansión y las pocas ocasiones que la visito no fueron gratas.

– No entiendo que hago yo aquí, la tía ha de estar muy molesta y no va a querer salir de su habitación.

– Ella fue la me pidió que te trajera, en sus palabras para que empezaras a atender tus responsabilidades, además creo que quiere refinar tus modales y ver cual fue el vestido que te ayudaron a escoger entre Archie y su mamá. –Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos, Albert la abrazo y riendo entraron a la mansión mientras la tía Elroy los veía desde una ventana.

–Es mejor que nos preparemos para la cena la tía nunca le ha gustado que se llegue tarde. –En el comedor solo estaban los tres Candy hubiera preferido estar en la oficina de la hermana Grey en la espera de un castigo, le costaba trabajo tragar. La señora Elroy no le quitaba los ojos de encima en la espera de un error y al no tenerlo pensó que tal vez esa "niña" como siempre la llamó hubiera cambiado. Únicamente conversaron Albert y su tía en los pormenores de la celebración. A los tres nunca les dio tanto gusto que una cena terminara y que no hubiera te, deseaban ya irse a dormir el dia siguiente sería arduo y Candy deseaba esconderse en su habitación.

Se quedaron conversando un poco más en la biblioteca mientras Albert le mostraba sus libros preferidos, por primera vez Candy se sintió culpable por haber permitido que dejara su casa por ella y desprenderse de sus recuerdos.

Se dirigieron hacia la que era las habitaciones de Albert antes de que se casaran, quería descansa y olvidar por lo menos mientras dormía donde se encontraba. Una voz que le causaba tanto miedo desde que la conoció hizo saltar su corazón y le dio un malestar general.

–¿Me pueden explicar a donde se dirigen? –Replicaba la señora Elroy saliendo entre las sombras del pasillo. Albert se tenso nunca hubiera esperado eso.

–Vamos a mi habitación a descansar, mañana tendremos que despertarnos muy temprano te lo recuerdo tía. –Todo paso por su mente hasta el hecho de cancelar la fiesta si fuera necesario. Candy comprobó el odio que aun le tenía y que jamás la perdonaría.

–Su lugar es la habitación principal, William, no tú recamara. –Paso de largo y sin voltearlos a ver se metió a su recamara dejándolos sin aliento en el pasillo.

Ya en la habitación no podía creer que les hubieran dado su lugar como los señores de la casa, sentado en la cama observaba ese lugar hacia tantos años que no entraba a esa habitación y ahora lo hacía como el señor de la casa y con su esposa. Comenzó a ponerse la pijama, al ver salir a Candy del vestidor le hizo recordar que desde hacia mas de tres días no la amaba, el trabajo en la oficina y el ajetreo de los preparativos lo tenía exhausto. La tomo por la cintura y comenzó a amarla lentamente sin importarle el tiempo que le tomara, estaba consciente que al haberla traído con su familia podría ser muy difícil para ella, las palabras no bastarían solo le quedaba demostrarle que la amara y que era lo mas importante para él y solo se lo sabia demostrar de esa manera.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Entre las penumbras Albert acariciaba los rizos de Candy y observo que se encontraba algo incomoda.

–¿Qué te ocurre? Acaso te lastime o no te gusta estar aquí. –Tengo miedo que la Tía Elroy entre por la mañana y nos encuentre desnudos, ¿no sería mejor que nos vistiéramos? –La risa de Albert no se pudo esperar, con un enojo genuino de Candy que sin pensarlo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño con su ropa.

–Candy ábreme por favor, no quería hacerte sentir mal, la tía Elroy nunca entraría y mucho menos sin tocar, esa no es su costumbre, ¿Candy? –La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y solo pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sentir que por primera vez la había hecho llorar, pensó que jamás se lo perdonaría, la abrazo. –Perdóname no creí que te hiciera sentir mal. –Durmieron abrazados pero no dejaba de pensar que desde hacía varios días estaba molesta e incómoda y no compendia el motivo.

El desayuno no fue nada grato todo lo que le servían le revolvía en estomago pero su orgullo no permitiría darle gusto a su tía de hacerla sentir mal. La casa estaba llena de gente y no sabía que hacer Albert salió con George a la estación del tren para darle la bienvenida a unos parientes lejanos. Se preguntaba el por que no la había llevado aunque la dejara en el auto. La señora Elroy se acerco a ella.

–Acompáñame a la cocina. –Sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar salio del salón y Candy atrás de ella. Al llegar y ver a Dorothy se calmo un poco, por fin alguien con quien se sentía segura. –Encárgate por favor de que la comida este a tiempo, Dorothy te ayudará. –El silencio reino pero al salir la señora Elroy se le acerco Dorothy.

–No se preocupe Señora, ya casi esta todo listo, George me dijo que no vendrán muchos parientes del señor y todo debe quedar listo antes de las doce. Yo me encargare y la ayudare. –Candy solo podría sonreír, se sentía más en confianza con la servidumbre. No se atrevía a sazonar nada, conocía sus capacidades solo se limitaba a mover la olla con la sopa. –Señora – se acerco Dorothy –ya llego el señor es mejor que se vaya a cambiar. –La guio por las escaleras de empleados y corrieron por las habitaciones de la servidumbre al igual que lo hacían como cuando eran niñas en la casa de los Laegan. Salieron por una pequeña puerta del pasillo principal muy cerca de sus habitaciones y entre risas comenzó a arreglarla tocaron a la puerta y Dorothy ya más calmada esperando que fuera Albert abrió la puerta, le sorprendió ver a la mucama de la señora Elroy con ordenes de ayudar a arreglar a la señora. Entre las dos la dejaron como un princesa cuando la vio la tía abuela no le quedo mas que aceptar que se veía muy hermosa y con clase, cualquiera nunca hubiera pensado que era huérfana. Los demás miembros de la familia recordaron a Candy la ultima vez que la vieron fue el día de la muerte de Anthony por prudencia no hablaron de aquel día y también notaron el parecido que había con Pauna. Cuando preguntaron el por que de su matrimonio tan escondido Candy casi pierde la respiración, Alberto solo contesto que estaba muy reciente la muerte de Archie y que optaron por una ceremonia discreta que se celebro aproximadamente hacía dos meses en la presencia de la Tía y los parientes más allegados.

La fiesta de presentación salió mejor de lo que esperaba la señora Elroy, la prensa no cuestiono la unión de su sobrino, los Leagan se comportaron como lo ordeno, Neal y Eliza no asistieron, Sara solo sonrió sin dar detalles sobre el origen de Candy, la cual se comporto a la altura de la situación, hablo poco, sonrió mucho y en el momento del baile lo hizo sin un solo error. Tenia que admitir que su educación en el colegio San Pablo había dado frutos, pero aun quedaba el fin de semana en Lakewood.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Regresar a su casa el domingo por la tarde después de ir al servicio religioso con Albert y la tía la tranquilizo pero, al recordar que el próximo fin de semana tendría que ir con toda la familia a Lakewood provocaba que su malestar regresara, disfrutaría esos días de libertad. El lunes por la mañana comenzaba a extrañar su trabajo en el hospital se aburría y llego a sentirse inútil. Pensó en escaparse para ayudar al Doctor Martin, pero ese día no seria, la señora Cornwell la había invitado a comer en el Hotel, Albert le mando un recado para informarle que llegaría temprano estaba cansado y quería dormir toda la tarde aunque ella no lo admitiera también lo estaba. Por la mañana después de la partida de Albert tocaron a la puerta, no esperaba a nadie, en su interior esperaba que fuera Annie dijera lo que dijera aun la extrañaba y deseaba tan siquiera poder verla por un momento.

-Señora Candy. –Dorothy la saco de sus pensamientos–. La busca la señora Cornwell y el joven Archie. – la noticia la alegro y los recibió con una sonrisa.

– Disculpa que hayamos venido sin avisar Candy.

–Jamas estaría enojada por ello después de las horas que pase esto es para mí como vacaciones. –La mama de Archie la interrumpió–. Si y aun falta otro fin de semana por ello hay que salir a comprarte todo lo que te haría falta. Me sentí tan orgullosa de escuchar los halagos que dijeron de ti y de tu lindo vestido y quiero que se repita. –Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar había adoptado a Candy como la hija que nunca tuvo y eso en lugar de hacer sentir mal a Archie pensando que su madre había olvidado a Stear lo tranquilizaba, había visto como se derrumbo en el velorio y creyó que nunca la volvería a ver sonreír. La verdad no comprendía el por que le gustaba tanto a Annie salir de compras con su madre pero con tal de hacer quedar bien a Albert.

En Nueva York Terry observaba las fotografías del periódico y aunque le dolía comprendió que tal vez ella nunca fue suya, que el dejarla ir sin una venganza estúpida sería lo mejor, mejor que lo recordara como un pasado irrealizable que el causante de su llanto. No estaba seguro si la dejaría de amar, pero si el mejor recuerdo de su vida. Termino de tomar su café y tiro el periódico en el primer bote de basura que encontró guardando en su memoria el primer y único beso que le dio.

La señora Britter al leer las notas de sociales no podía comprender como se había segado y escrito esa carta a Candy, desperdicio una oportunidad de una posible reconciliación de su hija con Archie, mientras Annie lloraba al ver las fotografías de Lucy con el que antes era su novio. Odio a Candy se veía tan hermosa.

–Tienes que volver a ser amiga de Candy, no podemos permitir que no te cases con Archie, los negocios de tu padre no pueden continuar sin los negocios de los Andrew.

–Archie nunca me ha querido madre, si fue mi novio este tiempo fue por que Candy casi lo obligo y después de esa carta que mandaste no creo que quiera volver a hablarme.

–Claro, pero la ventaja es que la escribí yo y le puedes decir que tu no sabias nada. Habla con ella, hay que producir un encuentro casual. Mandare a nuestra ama de llaves para que averigüe entre los demás sirvientes de las casas vecinas si saben donde vive y cuáles son sus horarios.

–Aunque las palabras de su madre estaban cargadas de verdad o estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Albert se encontraba sin hacer nada en su oficina y no comprendía el desasosiego que tenia Candy últimamente. Al ser de la misma naturaleza que él comprendía que al estar todo el dia en su casa la ponía de mal genio y no entendía como no le había pedido regresar a trabajar con el Doctor Martin. Pensaba como recompensarla y darle una actividad que le gustara.


	36. Chapter 36

El mates llego temprano mucho ates de lo normal, durante todo el camino pensó en permitir dejarla ir algunos días con el doctor Martin con la esperanza que la tia no se diera cuenta, que difícil era estar entre dos mundos siendo que uno no le gustaba. Candy era igual que él un espíritu libre y el temor que su amor no fuera lo suficiente mente fuerte para evitar que ella volara lo asustaba.

– Ha sido una semana tranquila y he dejado a George a cargo de la oficina. Deseo que nos vallamos a Lakewood desde mañana. – La noticia a alegro pero la sombra de la tía Elroy la molestaba, nunca pensó que fuera tan fuerte aunque no la veía a diario. Al notar que no recibió la respuesta que esperaba continuo.– Nos quedaremos algunos días en la casa del bosque, lo mas seguro es que el viernes tendremos que mudarnos a la mansión. – Esas palabras la tranquilizaron.

– ¿Y cuando partiremos? – Salir de esa casa hacia el campo le regreso la alegría, pero aun sentía esa opresión en el corazón la cual persivio Albert. – Dime ¿Qué ocurre? Lo que sea lo entenderé – El sabia que eso era mentira y sus temores se plasmaron ante él, ella se sorprendió no podía creer que él la conociera tanto, era mucho dolor aunque quisiera ocultarlo o hacerse a la idea que no le dolía. Se levanto de la mesa no sin antes pedirle que la esperara y los pocos minutos regreso con la carta de la madre de Annie. Alberto no podía creer, le enfurecía es que ella lloraba, la abrazo tan fuerte para calmar su lagrimas pero lo profundo de su alma se alegro, el desasosiego de Candy no era debido a sus temores por ahora.

La noche anterior, la que no podía dormir era Candy por la emoción de estar otra vez en esa pequeña casa que la llenaba de recuerdos pero ahora el que no dormía era Albert, el silencio de esa casa, la tranquilidad de la naturaleza y el respirar acompasado de ella a su lado lo reconfortaba, las imágenes de aquel día no dejaban su mente. La había amado en todos los rincones de esa casa y hacia menos de una hora, en aquella cascada donde la había salvado años atrás. No podía creer que el olor a tierra mojada lo hubiera excitado tanto al grado de olvidar donde se encontraban, siempre la había amado desnuda pero hacerla suya sin quitarle la ropa, recargados en el musgo mojado era nuevo y, solo sabía que deseaba repetirlo, confundir su olor con la humedad, sus caricias y sus gestos ocultados por la noche. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa pequeña niña seria su esposa y lo enloquecería como lo hacía no lo hubiera creído. En aquellos años, cuando la rescato de la cascada se dio cuenta que era una niña muy bonita, en Londres comprobó que seria una mujer hermosa sintiéndose atraído por ella y en Chicago se termino de enamorar de ella.

El cantar lejano de las aves la despertaron, su corazón dio un vuelco recordando los sucesos del día anterior y no quiso moverse para no despertarlo, su brazo rodeaba su cintura y su respiración en su nuca le comprobaba que aun dormía. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a comportarse de esa manera? Se preguntaba y no sabía si era correcto, jamás había hablado de esos temas con nadie, sin embargo la evocación de esos momentos hacia latir su corazón. El olor de la hierba, la sensación de libertad dada por la ligera brisa y sus ojos azules iluminados por la luz de la luna eran un conjunto del cual no podía negarse, no comprendía como se habían amado. Entre risas desayunaron pero sin tocar el tema, las miradas se perdían en los ojos del otro.


	37. Chapter 37

37

La reunión fue tranquila con menos gente y protocolo que en la fiesta anterior. La mirada de aprobación de la tía la reconfortaba, en contra de la costumbres no hubo cacería de zorros, el sonido de las gaitas llenaba el ambiente y verlo a él platicando serenamente con los invitados despejo sus dudas, no podía cree que hubiera madurado en tan pocos segundos, si extrañaba su vida de libertad y trabajo, pero no dudaba que él también la hacía sin embargo se quedaría en casa y estaría siempre con él.

Hubo un momento en los que la conversación le permitió hablar con la Señora Elroy y se percato por primera vez que su mirada no era de odio como todos esos años había pensado era tristeza, no había tenido una vida fácil, viuda muy joven y sin hijos, los seres que ella amaba se habían ido y su presencia no era una ayuda para olvidar y aceptar la muerte de Anthony y si la señora Cornwell tenía la razón sobre su parecido con Pauna no eran puntos a su favor.

Ya entrada la tarde desde la lejanía la tía Elroy observaba a Candy y Albert platicar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol del jardín, verlos reir y platicar amenamente comprendió que tal vez había cometido un error, pero su orgullo no le permitía cambiar de un dia a otro con respecto a esa "niña" lo haría con calma pero sin perder su lugar como la señora del lugar.

El regreso fue tranquilo, Candy deseaba llegar rápido quería llegar a su casa, a su hogar con el hombre que amaba.

Los años pasaron, con una mirada más serena admiraba las rosas que como todos los años cubrían las portales se alegraba que la muerte de la su tía fuera en aquella época del año ya pudo ver los jardines en su máxima hermosura, llego a pensar que Anthony había venido por ella, lloro aunque nunca había sido aceptada completamente por ella aprendieron a respetarse y el recuerdo de verla reir con sus hijos en el salón de los cuadros le alegraba aunque fuera a través de los cristales.

Nunca permito que Annie regresara a su vida aunque esta trato de contactarla a lo largo de los años hasta la amistad con Paty se perdió por esa razón. Archie se caso hace unos años en Inglaterra y tenia noticias que vendría a vivir a Chicago muy pronto.

Sentada en el jardín esperaba el nacimiento de su tercer hijo y ansiosa de la llegada de Albert, le dio gracias al destino y a sus padres por haberla abandonado ya que si no fuera por eso no habría tenido una vida tan hermosa y completa.


End file.
